La Belle étoile
by BrownieJune
Summary: 1er novembre 2000: Sirius Black débarque du passé ou plus précisément de 1981. Que s'est-il passé? Et quel est le lien avec notre Miss-Je-Sais tout internationale... "En vieillissant, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait sûrement eu le béguin pour lui, pour cet homme brisé mais toujours courageux, solitaire mais toujours fort, criblé de cicatrices mais toujours beau."
1. Chapter 1

**Voici donc ma fic Sirius/Hermione, alors elle n'est pas encore terminée pour ceux qui se le demandent. J'ai quelques chapitre d'avance et j'en publierai un par semaine, le vendredi je pense, en espérant que je n'oublie pas vu comme je suis tête en l'air quelques fois...**

 **Sinon j'ai mit Rating K+ pour le langage mais je pense que je le changerai plus tard, peut être que nos deux amoureux auront un peu envie de s'amuser hein**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN de me corriger, la meilleure prof de français du monde, alors il risque d'y avoir très peu de faute!**

 **Les chapitres sont assez courts pour l'instant, peut être seront-ils plus longs avec le temps...**

 **Disclamer: Tout est à JKR, je ne m'amuse qu'avec les persos et croyez moi on a bien envie de s'amuser avec Sirius!**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

31 Octobre 2000

Les deux jeunes gens étaient confortablement assis sur le grand canapé du salon au rez de chaussé du 12 Square Grimmault. Chacun tentant de se réchauffer avec sa tasse de thé noir. C'était leur rituel, être ensemble en ce triste jour. En effet, chaque année Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley passaient leur journée d'Halloween aux côtés de leur meilleur ami Harry Potter. Mais cette année, le rouquin manquait à l'appel pourtant ses deux amis ne lui en voulaient pas, il avait une bonne excuse.

La seule consolation de Harry était la présence de ses amis chaque année, il se savait chanceux d'avoir Ron et Hermione depuis bientôt dix ans près de lui. Et aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, durant tout le mois d'octobre, son humeur s'assombrissait pour atteindre son point culminant à la fin du mois.

Tous les matins du trente et un octobre, à peine réveillé, Harry se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents et ses amis venaient toujours le chercher. Pourtant ce matin-là, Hermione apparut seule dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Elle avait appris à son ami que le troisième membre du Trio d'or était à Sainte Mangouste, sa fiancée Lavande Brown avait perdu les eaux, il allait devenir papa pour son plus grand bonheur.

Cette nouvelle avait arraché un petit sourire à Harry, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un peu de joie un trente et un octobre. Hermione l'avait ensuite ramené au Square. Harry parlait peu, il se sentait reconnaissant envers son amie : elle s'occupait de lui, elle lui tenait compagnie…

Il fait avouer que Ron car malgré sa maladresse, faisait souvent la conversation à Hermione. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de broyer du noir comme toujours en pensant à ses parents et à son parrain. Puis ses souvenirs le menèrent malgré lui à la mort de Sirius, derrière le voile du département des mystères. Et comme un déclic avec la présence d'Hermione à ses côtés, il se rappela qu'elle travaillait à cet endroit même maintenant, une question lui traversa l'esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une voix rauque de s'être tu pendant longtemps :

\- Tu es retourné dans la salle du voile?

Hermione sursauta, surprise d'entendre la voix de son ami, brisant le silence, puis réfléchit à sa question. Elle avait commencé à travailler au Ministère en 1999, après être retournée à Poudlard durant une dernière année afin de passer ses Aspics, en tant qu'assistante. Mais depuis trois mois, elle avait réussi à décrocher le travail de ses rêves: langue de plomb au département des mystères. Elle avait pu retourner dans chaque endroit qu'ils avaient "visité" elle et ses amis : « les membres de l'AD », en cinquième année. Elle découvrait chaque jour de nouvelles merveilles, de nouveaux secrets sur la magie et elle était sûre qu'au jour de sa mort (comment ça la retraite?), elle n'aurait pas fini de tout découvrir. Depuis son entrée au département des mystères, elle allait tous les jours dans la grande salle du voile. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, chaque soir après sa journée de travail, ses pieds l'emmenaient devant le voile et elle restait plusieurs minutes à l'observer, à penser à Sirius, dans un état léthargique qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle adorait son travail mais dès qu'elle était là-bas, elle sentait son cœur se serrer, ses souvenirs douloureux, la peine et la culpabilité que s'infligeait son meilleur ami comme en cet instant.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Harry attendait une réponse.

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ce que je fais au ministère. Elle se racla la gorge, puis se dit qu'il était rare que son ami discute dans son état, il avait peut-être envie de parler de son parrain, que cela le soulagerait. Alors, choisissant précautionneusement ses mots, elle continua. Mais oui, je suis retournée devant le voile.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement, il était enfin intéressé par quelque chose, lui qui s'était enfermé dans sa tristesse depuis des heures.

\- En fait j'y vais tous les soirs. Je ne travaille pas en rapport avec le voile mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y aller. Je reste toujours plusieurs minutes devant à penser à Sirius, à toi...

Hermione avait peur de la réaction de Harry, ce n'était pas vraiment des paroles réconfortantes et elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre sa profonde tristesse. Pourtant son ami la surprit :

\- C'est bon de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à qui il manque, le seul qui pense à lui, le seul triste de son absence. Tu comprends, tous ses amis sont morts aussi, il est comme mes parents, il n'a que moi pour le pleurer. En plus c'est comme si tu allais sur sa tombe pour nous deux, pour lui montrer qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

\- Oh Harry! Il est inoubliable, comme tes parents, comme Remus et tous les autres... Lui répondit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras. Et tu sais pourquoi? Car ils étaient tous de bonnes personnes, aimées et admirables.

Harry se contenta de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Hermione travaillait ce premier novembre tout comme Harry, ils étaient partis au ministère ensemble, lui et Ron accompagnaient les aurors, c'était leur dernière année d'étude avant de le devenir eux-mêmes, ils étaient en plein stage. Les deux amis avaient prévu de se retrouver le soir à Sainte Mangouste pour rejoindre Ron, Lavande avait accouché d'un petit garçon dans la nuit. Leur ami leur avait envoyé un patronus pour les prévenir que tout allait bien et qu'ils les attendaient à la fin de la journée.

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, Hermione avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette journée, en ce jour de la Toussaint, elle sentait la magie exacerbée et elle savait que cela pouvait être dangereux dans ses faits et gestes durant son travail.

Et bien sûr la Miss-je-sais-tout eut une fois de plus raison. Dans l'après-midi, elle s'était enfermée dans une salle, entourée d'objets magiques, plus précisément d'ingrédients constituants les retourneurs de temps et tout ce qu'il y avait en rapport avec cela, mais aussi des dizaines de parchemins sur lesquels elle s'acharnait à créer des formules. Elle travaillait à recréer les retourneurs de temps détruits le 18 juin 1996 durant leur dangereuse expédition, ou du moins à trouver une alternative pour travailler avec le Temps. Néanmoins, elle savait que la prudence était de mise quand on touchait aux couloirs du temps. Mais en ce jour où la magie était plus que jamais présente et où la frontière entre les mondes était particulièrement fragile, un événement bouleversa plusieurs vies.

Malgré la concentration qu'elle aurait voulu donner à son parchemin, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au parrain de Harry, à leur conversation de la veille, elle remuait en elle quelque chose enfoui depuis longtemps...

Elle n'aperçut pas tout de suite la magie qui semblait crépiter autour d'elle, envoyant des ondes prenant source du corps de la sorcière pour s'écraser contre tous les objets l'entourant. Hermione se leva de sa chaise quand elle entendit le fracas sur le sol des métaux, parchemins et encriers. Dans l'air en suspension de la salle, des milliers de grains de sable dorés entouraient la jeune fille, imitant le mouvement des vagues, tourbillonnant autour d'elle, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le désert de Tatooine, comme elle avait pu se l'imaginer bien sûr, la chaleur en moins. Elle sentait la magie sortir d'elle, l'énergie quitter son corps et elle finit par s'écrouler sur le sol, le souffle lui manquant.

Quand tout à coup, le supplice s'arrêta. Hermione reprit une respiration régulière, la magie semblait s'apaiser et les grains de sable retombèrent autour d'elle créant l'illusion d'une plage. Mais quand elle releva la tête, la sorcière s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus seule, les tourbillons de sable avait laissé apparaître un homme. Ou plus précisément un jeune homme qui s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione la croyant sûrement blessée puisqu'elle était toujours sur le sol et vraisemblablement choquée.

\- Tout va bien?

Sa voix était assez grave mais douce, en tout cas l'intonation l'était. Pourtant Hermione pouvait sentir une souffrance (et elle s'y connaissait en souffrance), quelque chose semblait brisé dans sa voix.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle ne fut même pas sûre d'avoir compris ses mots. Elle était trop occupée à analyser sa voix, son visage. Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, Hermione leva doucement son bras pour toucher la joue du jeune homme. Elle le connaissait, ses yeux gris, ses traits fins aristocratiques, ses cheveux mi- longs, noirs corbeau lui rappelaient des souvenirs. Elle avait vu cet homme en photo, elle en était sûre mais il y avait autre chose. Tandis qu'elle effleurait chaque parcelle de son visage, il ferma les yeux. Il devait sûrement penser qu'elle était folle mais tant pis, elle devait se souvenir, cela lui semblait plus important que tout au monde. Et enfin elle revit ces cheveux mais cette fois-ci parsemés de mèches blanches et surtout plus longs, puis ses traits meurtris de rides et finalement ses yeux remplis de souffrance, de folie. Les deux images se superposèrent comme un flash, c'était bien le même homme mais celui devant elle était bien plus jeune que celui qu'elle avait connu. Alors dans un souffle, Hermione prononça son prénom et il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bon et bien finalement je poste le chapitre 2 ce soir, il est corrigé donc dans ma grande âme charitable je le publie maintenant, je suis gentille hein?**

 **En vrai je suis trop une gentille Pouffy qui est toute heureuse de vos reviews!**

 **D'ailleurs _Im sirius_ je répond à ta review ici: oui il y a bien une suite que je posterai chaque vendredi, merci pour ton message**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 2

1er Novembre 1981

Sirius Black était enfermé dans cette pièce glaciale depuis des heures, les murs en pierres étaient remplis d'interstices où le vent s'engouffrait. C'était la seule vision sur le monde qu'il avait, il voyait la mer se déchaîner et quelques fois des morceaux de tissus noirs appartenant aux détraqueurs. Il savait très bien où il se trouvait: à Azkaban. Les aurors l'avaient emmené après la mise en scène de Peter. Ce traître. Sirius était anéanti, il avait perdu deux de ses meilleurs amis, dont celui qu'il considérait comme son frère. James et Lily étaient morts. A cause de Peter, cet homme qu'il pensait être son ami. Et il n'était pas assez de cette perte immense, il était envoyé en prison à la place de Peter, accusé d'être un traître et un assassin du carnage commit par le rat en pleine rue. Remus, il savait qu'il l'avait perdu lui aussi. En ce moment, il devait penser comme tout le monde, qu'il était la cause des morts de James et Lily. Et Harry n'avait plus de parents... Harry, son filleul qu'il perdait aussi...

Cela faisait des heures que Sirius avait été cloîtré dans cette sinistre pièce, un auror lui avait seulement dit, le plus froidement possible, d'attendre. Il ne comptait plus le temps, la présence des détraqueurs autour de lui le rendait fou, lui donnait envie de mourir, de rejoindre James et Lily à chaque seconde.

Tout à coup, il se passa enfin quelque chose, des rafales de vent se bousculèrent, il peina à rester debout, des milliers de grains de sable l'entourèrent, se collèrent à sa peau, le brûlèrent et il eut l'impression d'être totalement désartibulé pour fusionner avec le sable. Sirius tremblait de peur et pensa à une nouvelle torture made in Azkaban.

Et enfin cela s'arrêta, le sable coula, se déversa doucement le long de son corps pour tomber à ses pieds. Peu à peu, il découvrit qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce glaciale mais dans une salle beaucoup plus ordinaire. Il s'étonna de tous les objets éparpillés partout, comme si une tempête était passée par là. Et à ses pieds, une jeune fille, assise à même le sol. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés fixés sur lui. Elle semblait en état de choc. Peut-être devrait-il être dans le même état qu'elle, il y a quelques instants il était enfermé à Azkaban et maintenant il ignorait totalement où il était, ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qui était cette jeune fille.

Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant une force enfouie en lui-même semblait la reconnaître. Sirius était perdu, son corps ne voulait vraisemblablement plus lui obéir et en effet il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Sans la connaître, il s'inquiéta pour elle. Peut-être avait-il fini par devenir fou à Azkaban et tout ceci était une hallucination?

Mais comme pour prouver à son esprit que la scène était bien réelle, la jeune femme posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et caressa son visage du bout des doigts. Sirius ferma les yeux à son contact. Il sentait la magie et l'énergie de la jeune fille traverser sa peau, il se sentait revivre.

Sa tête était pleine de questions. Où était-il? Que s'était-il passé? Qui était-elle? Pourquoi ressentait-il toutes ces émotions bizarres à son contact?

La jeune femme le sortit de son questionnement intérieur en soufflant son prénom.

\- Sirius.

Il rouvrit les yeux sous le choc et la détailla. Elle était brune avec une chevelure à première vue indomptable, un visage fin et des yeux chocolats brûlants d'émotions. Il fut complètement déstabilisé par son regard, elle le connaissait, il pouvait y lire tellement de sentiments et surtout le bonheur de le revoir. Sirius était pourtant certain de ne l'avoir jamais croisée, il se serait souvenu de ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu un regard pareil.

Et surtout c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des émotions pareilles au toucher d'une femme, jamais il n'avait senti la magie, l'énergie d'une autre personne et jamais il n'avait connu cette sensation, au creux de son être, de "reconnaissance".

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qui était toujours contre sa joue, il la prit doucement et la plaça entre les deux siennes, il voulait garder le contact entre leurs deux peaux même s'il ne le s'expliquait pas.

\- Tu me connais? Qui es-tu? Comment suis-je arrivé ici? Et où sommes-nous?

\- Hum doucement, lui répondit Hermione toujours sous le choc. Elle même essayait de comprendre la situation. Je m'appelle Hermione, je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Tu es apparu tout à coup pendant que je travaillais. Oh Merlin! Oui c'est ça, je travaillais sur les retourneurs de temps, je n'étais pas assez concentrée, je pensais à toi et je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu es venu du passé.

Hermione parlait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, toute heureuse d'avoir un début de réponse à la situation.

\- Oula, attends. Tu pensais à moi? Mais je ne te connais pas! Et comment ça du passé? C'est quoi cette histoire?

La jeune femme se reprit et sembla penser à ses questions.

\- Que faisais-tu avant d'arriver ici? Et quel jour est-il chez toi?

-Hum c'était le premier novembre 1981, répondit Sirius d'une voix faible.

Ses meilleurs amis étaient morts la veille et il n'avait pas envie de dire à Hermione qu'il était à Azkaban, il ignora donc sa première question. Mais la jeune fille réfléchit à toute vitesse et laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur.

\- Tu étais à Azkaban? James et Lily sont déjà morts alors...

Sirius était complètement abasourdi, elle semblait bien le connaître. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol près d'elle, puisque jusqu'à présent il était accroupi, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main.

\- Je suis désolée pour tes amis Sirius, je sais que tu as le cœur brisé et que tu es très en colère contre Peter. Ecoute moi bien, aujourd'hui nous sommes le premier novembre 2000, tu as fait un bond dans le temps de dix-neuf ans.

\- Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible? Enfin je n'ai jamais entendu parler de sauts dans le futur!

\- Et bien il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse, je te ferais part de mes conclusions. Mais tu sais ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose. Tu n'as pas joué avec le temps volontairement alors je ne pense pas que les circonstances soient très graves surtout que le passé est déjà passé, tu ne peux que modifier que le futur et il change à chaque instant, à chaque décision prise. Et puis tu aurais préféré vivre douze ans en prison?

\- Douze ans?

\- Oui enfin, tu t'es échappé au bout de douze ans en te transformant en Patmol.

\- Je me suis échappé? Wouah c'est impressionnant, personne n'avait jamais réussi auparavant!

Hermione eu une petit sourire amusé, la rumeur était donc vraie, Sirius pouvait être assez prétentieux. Elle était tellement heureuse de se dire qu'ils allaient découvrir le vrai Sirius, celui qu'il était avant d'être brisé par l'emprisonnement.

\- Mais tu connais Patmol? Qui es-tu Hermione?

Il bouillonnait de curiosité. Cette sorcière semblait connaître son passé et son futur alors qu'il ne savait que son prénom.

\- Oui je connais Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue. Mon meilleur ami s'appelle Harry Potter.

Sirius serra fort la main d'Hermione, Harry, son filleul, il allait bien et il allait le revoir.

\- Harry. Oh Merlin mais quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui? Vingt ans! J'ai raté toute sa vie toute son enfance...

Il avait les yeux brillants de larmes, Sirius pleurait très rarement mais à cet instant il se sentait submergé par toutes ces informations, ces changements, ses émotions, ce bond dans le temps...

\- Ca va aller Sirius, calme toi. Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste pour que tu passes quelques examens d'accord? Il faut voir si ce saut de dix-neuf ans ne t'a laissé aucune séquelle physique. Ensuite, quand nous serons sûrs que tu vas bien, je t'emmènerai voir Harry.

Le jeune homme se sentait complètement dépassé par les événements alors malgré sa curiosité, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de suivre Hermione.

Ils allèrent ensemble à la zone de transplanage, elle sentait bien le regard de Sirius sur tout ce qu'il l'entourait mais elle préférait garder le silence face à ses questions muettes, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était bien trop fragile psychologiquement pour l'instant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! J'avais envie de publier ce chapitre un peu en avance car je l'aime bien malgré qu'il puisse être peut être un peu triste et je me languissais de connaître vos avis ^^ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vendredi vous aurez le chapitre 4 !**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews, follows et favorites, je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, vous avez bien remarqué que si les persos étaient à moi notre Sirius serait toujours vivant!**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

* * *

Chapitre 3

A l'hôpital, Hermione donna un faux nom pour présenter Sirius, elle n'avait pas encore prévenu ses supérieurs et il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils l'apprennent par la presse, certaines personnes du personnel de Sainte Mangouste pouvaient être très indiscrètes... Il n'avait de toute façon, plus sa baguette comme objet d'identification, il fallait qu'elle la récupère auprès d'Harry, il avait hérité de toutes les affaires de son parrain, conformément à son testament.

Elle ne précisa également pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement auprès du médicomage:

\- Et donc ce jeune homme a fait un "petit" saut dans le temps... Et vous, Miss, vous avez fait une chute de tension, c'est cela?

\- Oui exactement, il faudrait donc vérifier ses constantes. Mais cela n'a pas de rapport avec ce que j'ai ressenti, affirma Hermione durement.

Sirius avait précisé, à sa grande irritation, qu'elle avait l'air très faible quand il est apparu.

\- En fait cela a apparemment un rapport, contredit le médicomage après ses auscultations. Il n'y a aucun problème pour vous jeune homme, bien au contraire, je vois que vous possédez une très grande force magique et énergétique mais elle ne semble pas à sa place, et vous Miss, il vous en manque, j'en conclue donc qu'il y a une transmission de pouvoirs. Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas avoir utilisés de sorts ou de potions?

Le médicomage semblait agacé, il ne les croyait vraisemblablement pas.

\- Oui nous sommes sûrs, répondit froidement Hermione, les sourcils froncés. J'ai dû lui donner de ma magie et de mon énergie par je ne sais quel moyen, ce n'était pas voulu, nous connaissons très bien les risques de ce genre de pratique.

-Hum, bien si vous êtes sûrs...

Il paraissait toujours méfiant mais Hermione et Sirius avaient autre chose à faire que de prouver leur "innocence" auprès d'un inconnu. Cependant, une explication commençait à apparaître dans la tête de la sorcière. Ils remercièrent donc le médicomage et allèrent à l'appartement d'Hermione, dans le Londres « normal », elle préférait être entourée d'objets et d'endroits moldus dans son quotidien.

Ils s'installèrent dans son petit salon, le lieu n'était pas très grand mais elle vivait seule, en dehors de Pattenrond, et elle travaillait beaucoup. De plus elle passait tout son temps libre avec Harry au square ou avec les Weasley, donc au Terrier ou chez Ron et Lavande. Hermione servit deux tasses de café, la journée était loin d'être finie, ils allaient en avoir besoin.

\- Bon, je commence à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin pour ce qui est du comment, le pourquoi est une autre histoire... Alors en attendant d'éclaircir tout ça, tu veux savoir ce que je sais sur toi? Et sur la situation actuelle?

Le sorcier était impatient, il allait enfin assouvir une partie de sa curiosité. Il n'avait pas peur, il savait que le pire était passé de toute façon, James et Lily étaient morts mais Harry était vivant, ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort avait bien disparu, à moins qu'ils ne soient en pleine guerre en ce moment même? Et Remus, allait-il le revoir? D'accord, il commençait à angoisser un petit peu... Grimaçant, il pressa Hermione:

\- Oui dis-moi tout s'il te plaît, je commence à imaginer mille scénarios et ils ne sont pas gais...

Hermione lui prit la main, pour le consoler, le soutenir, elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle pensait juste que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Bien, alors je vais commencer par le début. J'ai rencontré Harry durant notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard express. Nous avons un ami, Ron Weasley et nous sommes inséparables. Chacune de nos années scolaires était marquée par un évènement, nous n'avons pas vécu des choses très faciles car Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort quand il a lancé l'Avada sur Harry. Il avait créé plusieurs horcruxes et quand il a voulu tuer Harry, l'amour de sa mère l'a protégé, le mage noir a disparu car le sort est revenu sur lui mais une partie de son âme s'est logée dans Harry.

Sirius semblait choqué, il se concentrait sur l'histoire, s'il pensait à ses meilleurs amis, il allait s'effondrer, c'était bien trop récent.

\- Durant nos premières années d'études il a essayé de revenir mais nous sommes, enfin plus Harry que nous, arrivés à le contrer. Mais il est revenu à la fin de notre quatrième année, tu étais déjà là. Tu t'étais enfui l'été avant notre troisième année et le monde magique croyait toujours à ta culpabilité. Tu as réussi à t'introduire à Poudlard bien sûr, quel maraudeur aurais-tu fait sinon?

Il eut un petit sourire et elle aussi, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils en échangèrent, l'histoire n'allait bientôt plus s'y prêter.

\- C'était une chouette année dans l'ensemble, nous avions le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Remus Lupin. Hermione secoua doucement la tête pour organiser ses idées. J'ai vite deviné qu'il était un loup garou tu sais, mais ça n'a rien changé à l'admiration et au respect que je lui portais. Lui et Harry sont vite devenus proches, je sais qu'ils parlaient de ses parents. Puis Harry a hérité de la carte du maraudeur! Quand Remus l'a découvert, il était en colère, tu comprends, il croyait toujours que tu voulais tuer mon meilleur ami mais il a vu le nom de Peter Pettigrew sur la carte. Pendant douze ans il était resté sous forme d'animagus, il vivait chez les Weasley et c'est notre ami Ron qui en avait hérité après son grand frère. Il avait été avec nous tout le temps et tu l'avais compris, en fait tu avais vu une photo de la famille Weasley avec Queudver dessus, c'est pour ça que tu t'es enfuis, tu voulais sauver Harry. A la fin de l'année tu nous as emmenés, pas très gentiment d'ailleurs, dans la cabane hurlante, Remus nous a rejoint et c'est là que la vérité a éclaté. Malheureusement ça s'est mal fini, Peter s'est enfui, tu as été attrapé et tu devais recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Alors avec Harry, nous t'avons aidé à t'enfuir. Il n'y avait que l'Ordre du Phoenix qui était au courant pour toi, tu n'étais pas innocenté, Voldemort revenu, tu devais te cacher tout le temps. Puis à la fin de notre cinquième année, il a tendu un piège à Harry. Nous sommes allés au ministère croyant te sauver mais c'est toi et les autres membres de l'Ordre qui êtes venus à notre secours, nous étions entourés de Mangemorts….Bellatrix….

Hermione frissonna comme à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à cette folle. Elle t'a lancé un Avada. Tu es passé derrière le voile... Nous avions compris que tu étais mort mais ton corps avait disparu. C'était tellement dur, Harry criait... Tu étais le premier.

Hermione avait les joues baignées de larmes, sa gorge remplies de sanglots, l'empêchait de parler. Sirius l'a pris doucement contre lui, lui caressant le dos.

\- Shhht, je suis là, je ne suis pas mort. Calme-toi Hermione.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom et cela lui faisait bizarre. Il tenait cette fille complètement anéantie par sa mort qui n'était pas arrivée pour lui, dans ses bras, alors qu'il l'a connaissait à peine, cela lui paraissait irréel. En plus il essayait d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait mais ce n'était pas facile et il savait que ce n'était pas fini, son lui plus vieux était mort, oui mais ensuite que s'était-il passé?

Hermione avait caché son visage dans le cou de Sirius, elle respirait son odeur, c'était naturel comme des épices mélangées à du cuir, incongru mais loin d'être déplaisant, au contraire, la sorcière aurait aimé respirer ce parfum toute la journée. Elle se calmait doucement, appréciant l'intonation de son prénom dans la bouche de Sirius, sa présence tout simplement qui contrastait avec sa mort évoquée plus tôt. Elle ne bougeait pas de sa place pour continuer son histoire et ses lèvres effleuraient par moment la peau de Sirius. Il resserrait son étreinte à chaque fois que la voix de la sorcière fluctuait.

\- Ensuite le directeur Dumbledore est mort à la fin de notre sixième année et nous sommes partis. Ron et moi avons aidé Harry à détruire tous les horcruxes et le deux mai 1998, il y a eu la bataille de Poudlard. J'avais compris qu'Harry était un horcruxe et qu'il devait... Mourir. Et il l'était, on l'a tous cru, c'était le moment le plus horrible de ma vie. Mais il s'est levé! Alors tout le monde a continué à se battre et Voldemort a été vaincu.

Le sorcier se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas très claire dans ses explications mais il comprenait. Et il savait déjà quelle question il allait lui poser.

\- Qui Hermione? Qui est mort?

\- Des élèves, des amis, Fred, le frère de Ron, Tonks la femme de Remus et... Lui.

Sirius pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus souffrir après la mort de James et Lily mais il avait tort, ce n'était apparemment pas assez, tous ses meilleurs amis étaient morts, ils l'avaient tous abandonné, sa seule famille. Hermione s'accrocha plus fort à lui, elle lui laissait le temps de vivre son chagrin. Quoi dire? Qu'elle était désolée? Qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Il n'en serait pas moins triste. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire, elle était juste là, elle attendait. Quand il reprit la parole, ses yeux étaient vitreux et sa voix était rauque.

\- Il s'était marié alors?

Les lèvres d'Hermione se tordirent en un petit sourire.

\- Oui avec ta cousine Nymphadora Tonks, elle a dû s'accrocher d'ailleurs, il ne se considérait pas assez bien pour elle, fidèle à lui-même... Mais elle a réussi à lui faire entendre raison et ils ont eu un fils.

\- Notre Lunard? Papa! Waouh comment s'appelle le petit monstre?

\- Teddy. Il est métamorphage comme sa mère. Il est adorable, il a deux ans et demi.

\- Je me languis de le rencontrer. J'espère qu'il n'a pas hérité de la maladresse de sa mère.

Hermione eut un petit rire. Elle se dégagea à contre cœur de l'étreinte de Sirius mais il fallait qu'elle rejoigne Harry.

\- Hum, il faut que j'aille à Sainte Mangouste, Ron a un bébé cette nuit et je dois les rejoindre lui et Harry. Je vais leur parler de toi et revenir avec Harry, est-ce que cela te convient?

Sirius dévisagea la sorcière, elle avait les joues et les yeux rouges à cause de ses pleurs, les cheveux hirsutes mais il la trouvait juste adorable. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte mais un moment de solitude ne lui ferait pas de mal pour se remettre un peu de tous ces chamboulements, et puis il fallait qu'il se prépare à revoir Harry, adulte. Et il imaginait facilement sa réaction quand son filleul allait le voir, si Hermione avait été dans cet état en parlant de sa mort, qu'en serait-il de Harry?

ll hocha alors la tête et regarda la sorcière se jeter un sort pour effacer toutes traces de larmes, l'avertir qu'il pouvait faire comme chez lui, qu'elle avait des affaires de Ron et Harry s'il voulait se changeait dans la salle de bain, prendre sa veste et transplaner après lui avoir accorder un dernier sourire.

* * *

 **A vendredi pour découvrir les réactions de Harry et Ron !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou! Nous voilà vendredi pour le chapitre 4 !**

 **Voici donc les réactions de Harry et Ron, j'espère que vous aimerez mon petit Ron-Ron puisque vous allez le découvrir :)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le petit Hugo était adorable, il avait juste un duvet de cheveux blond foncé sur le crâne, des yeux grands ouverts, dont on ne pouvait deviner la future couleur et il était bien éveillé en tout cas. Sa tatie Hermione babillait devant lui, le couvrant de baisers sur les mains, la tête, les joues... Lavande avait l'air en forme malgré son visage chiffonné, la connaissant, elle avait dû se maquiller et se jeter quelques sorts « de fraîcheur »... On ne se refait pas. Ron avait l'air d'un gamin à qui l'on venait d'offrir une usine de sucreries, ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on connaissait le personnage. Il regardait béatement son fils passait des bras d'Hermione à ceux d'Harry, fier comme un paon. La chambre était remplie de peluches, ballons, banderoles et petits plats sûrement cuisinés par Molly. Hermione fit signe à ses amis de la rejoindre dehors après avoir embrassé la maman et le bébé une dernière fois. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de visites cette première journée, il était temps de se reposer. Ils allèrent s'installer dans une salle de repos, autour d'une table avec des gobelets de mauvais jus de citrouille pris dans un distributeur.

\- Bon les garçons, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Vu ta tête, tu ne vas sûrement pas nous dire que tu as rencontré l'amour!

Harry eu un petit sourire à la phrase de son ami et Hermione lui répondit par une grimace. Malgré elle, les mots de Ron lui serrèrent l'estomac.

\- Je suis sérieuse Ronald. Il s'est passé quelque chose au ministère. Je travaillais sur... Hum je travaillais et tout à coup quelqu'un est apparu.

Ouais, elle-même se rendait compte que sa phrase ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur expliquer les détails. Pffou ça s'annonçait compliqué.

\- Euh tu veux dire, est apparu dans la salle où tu étais? Il a ouvert la porte ou il a transplané?

\- Harry, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas tranplaner n'importe où au ministère, et non il est plutôt apparu comme ça.

\- Comme ça? Pouf, comme par magie?

\- Merci de ton éloquence Ron mais oui tu as raison, il est apparu comme par magie. En fait ce n'est pas le problème, enfin si c'est un problème et je suis en train d'y réfléchir, mais ce qui est étonnant est d'où il vient et qui il est.

Les garçons gardèrent le silence, attendant qu'elle termine son histoire, ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Hermione inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre.

\- Il venait du passé, du premier novembre 1981 plus précisément, il y a dix-neuf ans.

Harry blanchit, comprenant les conséquences de cette date, quelle que soit la personne.

\- Qui?

Hermione riva son regard au sien pour lui répondre.

\- Sirius.

Ron écarquilla les yeux et Harry explosa.

\- Quoi? Mais comment est-ce possible Hermione? Tu veux dire que s'il vient de ce temps-là, il a perdu mes parents la veille, il était emprisonné à Azkaban? Et il ne se souvient pas de tout ce qu'on a vécu? Et, et...

Il parlait fort, s'était levé et toutes les personnes dans la salle de repos l'observaient avec de grands yeux.

\- Chut, calme-toi Harry, je vais t'expliquer, lui intima doucement Hermione en lui prenant la main pour qu'il se rasseye.

\- Désolé, je suis...

\- On sait Harry, t'inquiète pas mec, lui assena Ron en lui tapotant le dos de sa grande main.

\- Tu as raison Harry, il vient de vivre tout ça...

\- Putain.

\- Hum oui comme tu dis mais pense aussi qu'il a échappé à douze années de prison.

\- C'est vrai que c'est une bonne chose pour lui, confirma le rouquin. En plus, ici il n'y a plus la guerre, il pourrait être heureux, et tu retrouverais ton parrain.

\- Oui s'il ne repart pas... Dit Harry d'une petite voix.

Mais Hermione avait déjà pensé à cela.

\- Non il va rester dans notre monde, car premièrement il serait très difficile de le faire repartir dix-neuf ans en arrière, il est très dangereux de jouer avec le temps. Ce qui est arrivé est indépendant de sa volonté ou de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Ensuite si son destin était de repartir, on l'aurait su quand on a rencontré notre Sirius, il nous aurait fait comprendre qu'il connaissait le futur car je lui ai tout raconté, enfin dans les grandes lignes. Il est trop tard pour qu'il reparte, cela changerait le passé et le présent.

\- Je suis un peu perdu, avoua Ron.

Hermione eu un sourire attendri.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, sachez juste qu'il ne repartira pas et que d'une certaine manière il y a deux Sirius, celui que l'on a connu, et celui que vient du passé, celui que vous allez rencontrer et qui est chez moi en ce moment. Pensez qu'il a deux vies, comme une deuxième chance. Par contre je ne lui pas encore parlé de cette théorie donc ne dîtes rien, je lui en ferais part plus tard.

\- Waouh j'en reviens pas, c'est tellement bizarre! S'exclama Ron.

\- Oui et ce qui est bizarre c'est de le voir aussi, il doit avoir environ notre âge! Vous n'imaginez pas ce que j'ai pu penser quand j'ai réalisé que c'était lui.

\- Je veux le voir.

Harry semblait excité maintenant.

\- Je lui ai dit que je te ramènerai. Ron tu veux venir ou tu préfères rester avec Lavande et Hugo?

\- Je vais rester ici, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Je viendrai le voir dès que possible, je suis en congés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Ils dirent donc au revoir à leur ami et partirent chez Hermione.

* * *

 **Next week : retrouvailles/rencontre Harry et Sirius**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde! Je publie le chapitre cinq aujourd'hui car demain je serai trop occupée, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre je suppose ^^**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai publié un nouvel OS ( c'est un Tomione )**

 **Merci à celles qui me laissent des reviews, celles qui me mettent en favori/follow c'est gentil mais j'aimerai avoir votre avis, les auteurs de fics ne publient que pour vous. Nos petites histoires pourraient rester sagement sur le disque dur. Et quand je vois le nombre de lectures comparé au nombre de reviews ça me déprime un peu je vous l'avoue... Vos commentaires ne font que nous motiver et nous mettre du baume au coeur alors n'hésitez pas! Je ne mords pas, je vous répondrai avec plaisir!**

 **Quand nous ( les auteurs ) n'avons pas retours, nous ne savons pas s'il faut continuer à publier... Sachez que c'est grâce aux lecteurs qu'une histoire vit.**

 **Bref c'était mon petit "coup de gueule", maintenant je vous laisse avec la rencontre Harry/Sirius ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire est à moi**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Sirius était resté une bonne heure tout seul, il en avait profité pour suivre les conseils d'Hermione, il s'était douché et habillé, les vêtements n'étaient pas exactement à sa taille mais ça ira, il était plus grand qu'Harry mais plus petit que Ron, il était également assez musclé, il avait une bonne condition physique en tant qu'auror. Ces habits étaient toujours mieux que les siens sales de la prison et du carnage dans la rue avec le rat. Il lisait les tranches de livres dans la bibliothèque de la jeune fille, il n'était pas vraiment un grand lecteur mais il ne voulait pas fouiller ou toucher à des objets moldus auxquels il ne comprenait rien. Il avait déjà été assez mal à l'aise de devoir utiliser les savons d'Hermione et de chercher une serviette ainsi que les habits dans les placards. Enfin il entendit les "pop" caractéristiques du transplanage et une fois retourné, il découvrit Hermione accompagné de James. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser que ce n'était pas lui. Il avait les yeux verts de Lily, même à deux mètres d'écart il pouvait les admirer. Mais Harry avait, le visage, les cheveux, les lunettes, tout de son meilleur ami. Il fit un pas vers lui et son filleul se précipita dans ses bras. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, Sirius pleurait son frère disparu, la souffrance de voir la ressemblance de son fils, de ne pas l'avoir vu grandir mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était aussi la première lueur de joie qui était apparue dans son cœur depuis la mort de James et Lily. Oui Hermione lui avait apporté une paix, un baume sur sa peine mais Harry réveilla l'espoir du bonheur.

\- Laisse-moi te regarder, demanda finalement Sirius après s'être reculé de son filleul, il le gardait tout de même assez proche de lui, à portée de bras dirait-on. Tu lui ressembles tellement... Tes yeux... James était tellement heureux quand il a vu qu'ils étaient de la même couleur que ceux de ta mère tu sais. Lui apprit-il avec un sourire triste.

Harry lui sourit également, ses yeux brillaient, il semblait heureux. Hermione les regardait, émue et décida d'aller préparer le repas afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle se sentait un peu coupable étrangement, d'avoir été la première à découvrir Sirius et d'être restée si longtemps seule avec lui. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle lança les ingrédients afin qu'ils se préparent d'eux-mêmes. Elle fit de même pour les ustensiles de cuisine. Puis elle envoya son hibou Newton avec une lettre au ministère pour les prévenir de son absence du lendemain. Elle ira bien au département pour les informer de l'arrivée surprenante du jeune Black mais elle n'ira pas travailler. Quand elle retourna au salon, les deux jeunes hommes étaient installés sur le canapé et Harry lui racontait en détails toutes leurs aventures à Poudlard et cela arrachait de jolis sourires en coin à l'animagus. Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil face à eux, tandis qu'une bonne odeur de repas s'immisçait dans l'appartement. Puis elle entendit son prénom sortir de la bouche de Sirius et eut un frisson.

\- Hermione a dit que c'était plus toi qui combattais Voldemort chaque année, qu'elle et Ron.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est de la fausse modestie, elle sait très bien que je ne serais arrivé à rien sans eux, que je serais sûrement mort des dizaines de fois.

La jeune fille rougit un peu en haussant les épaules. Sirius se tourna vers elle.

\- Oh je devrais faire attention à tout ce qu'elle me dit alors.

\- Hé! Je ne t'ai pas menti une seule fois, c'est seulement que je suis moins prétentieuse que toi.

Il leva un sourcil et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne suis pas prétentieux, je suis réaliste. Pourquoi, d'après toi, j'avais autant de succès à Poudlard? Et même après d'ailleurs.

\- Les produits bon marché attirent toujours les personnes les moins regardantes sur la qualité...

\- Dis donc Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu veux la vérifier la qualité?

Harry se mit à rire, Sirius avait les sourcils froncés, visiblement vexé et Hermione était rouge de s'être laissée emporter comme ça.

\- Vous êtes aussi prétentieux, fiers et tête de mules l'un que l'autre apparemment!

\- Harry!

Sirius l'accompagna dans son fou rire, c'était la première fois qu'il riait depuis la veille. Pour faire bonne mesure, la sorcière se leva en tapant du pied, ces deux idiots l'agaçaient. Elle alla mettre la table et installer le repas.

Le reste de la soirée se passa paisiblement mais tout le monde était assez fatigué. Dès que le repas fut finit, Sirius partit avec Harry, ils avaient décidé qu'il logerait au square pour l'instant, même s'il détestait l'endroit. Hermione devait le rejoindre demain matin là-bas, Harry, lui, travaillait le lendemain. La sorcière dormit très mal cette nuit-là, épuisée des événements et du transfert de magie et d'énergie pour Sirius, elle pensait s'endormir à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller et pourtant son cerveau mit des heures à se mettre en pause. Des images, des souvenirs lui revenaient, tous en rapport avec Sirius, pendant sa troisième année, quand elle apercevait Pattenrond se promener avec un grand chien noir autour du château, son regard fou, désespéré et brûlant dans la cabane hurlante, son corps pressé contre le sien durant leur escapade sur Buck l'hippogriffe... Merlin pourquoi pensait-elle à des détails comme ça, elle n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir eu de pareilles pensées sur le moment d'ailleurs... Malheureusement pour Hermione, sa longue réminiscence ne faisait que commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir déjà car il est vraiment court alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, et ensuite car je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster vendredi. Je vous mettrai le chapitre 7 dès que je pourrais.**

 **La romance avance un peu dans celui-ci so I hope that you'll love it!**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **DISCLAMER : Tout est à JKR**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Hermione ne s'était jamais préparée aussi vite. Et pourtant elle avait essayé de se faire aussi jolie que pour un rendez-vous. La raison? Elle ne préférait pas y penser. En fait elle se faisait violence pour ne pas se l'avouer. En tout cas, quand elle toqua à la porte du 12 square Grimmauld, son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et son ventre la chatouillait quand Sirius lui ouvrit un sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- Tu arrives au bon moment, je sors de la douche et j'allais déjeuner. Tu veux quelque chose?

Hermione avait remarqué ses cheveux mouillés et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de trouver ça sexy malgré elle. Il avait des vêtements à sa taille dont un T-shirt noir qui le moulait parfaitement... Merlin, elle devenait obsédée. Heureusement pour elle, Sirius lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait donc pas remarquer ses joues rouges. Elle se racla la gorge tout en le suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Un thé s'il te plaît.

Installés, Hermione chercha un sujet de conversation pour éloigner ses idées dérangeantes car ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer la bouche de Sirius, s'ouvrant et se fermant pour avaler son déjeuner.

\- Hum et sinon c'est pas trop dur de revenir vivre ici?

\- Disons que c'est pas facile mais au moins il n'y a plus ma monstrueuse famille, quoi que j'aurais aimé revoir mon frère, Harry m'a raconté son rôle contre Voldemort hier soir, il a pensé que c'était l'un des premiers "détails" de la guerre dont je voudrais être au courant.

\- Oui il te ressemblait plus qu'il n'y paraissait n'est-ce pas?

\- C'est un compliment? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Elle secoua doucement la tête avec un petit rire.

\- Oui Sirius c'est un compliment. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais été très courageux de t'opposer à ta famille et à leurs idées. Mais que ça ne fasse pas enfler encore plus ta grosse tête hein!

Il la gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de répondre.

\- Voyons, ma petite Hermione, ça c'est impossible. N'importe quel compliment fait grossir mon ego et je pense que proportionnellement, les tiens plus que ceux de n'importe qui. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

Elle hocha la tête, son cerveau bloqué sur le déterminant possessif comme s'il venait de lui donner le plus joli surnom possible.

\- Car je suis persuadé que tu m'en feras rarement, tu me trouves déjà assez prétentieux, ma réputation m'a malheureusement précédé.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Tu l'étais moins tu sais quand on s'est rencontré, Azkaban t'avait changé. Alors d'une certaine manière c'est une bonne chose que tu sois tel que tu es. On découvre le vrai toi.

\- Comment j'étais?

\- Triste, seul, aigri, ronchon, vindicatif, fort, courageux, loyal. Tu ne parlais pas beaucoup, de la prison, des détraqueurs. Avec Harry et Remus, je crois que vous parliez de James et Lily. Tu passais pas mal de temps avec Buck, tu sais l'hippogriffe. Tu étais malheureux de rester enfermé dans cette maison et tu insistais pour que nous venions, Harry, Ron, les Weasley, moi et les membres de l'Ordre. On avait fêté ton dernier Noël tous ensemble, tu semblais heureux ce soir-là. Tu voulais toujours te battre, nous inclure dans la résistance au contraire de Molly, la mère de Ron, d'ailleurs tu te chamaillais souvent avec elle. Tu ne nous traitais pas comme des enfants, tu nous enseignais ce que tu savais sur la magie. J'aurai voulu te demander de m'aider à devenir une animagus mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Waouh tu sais pas mal de chose sur cet autre moi, j'étais donc toujours aussi intéressant et charmant malgré l'âge et Azkaban.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Hermione rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux puis lui pinça le bras. A dire vrai, elle était réellement embarrassée, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle l'observait autant, et voilà qu'elle faisait un compte rendu de son analyse plus ou moins anthropologique à l'intéressé même... Elle préféra ne pas penser à la vision qu'elle avait de lui quand ils avaient encore vingt ans de différence.

\- Hé je plaisantais ma belle, la rassura Sirius en lui serrant la main, il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs je peux toujours t'apprendre pour l'animagus si ça te tente encore.

Hermione retrouva le sourire en lui répondant à l'affirmative. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait qu'il aurait aimé que sa petite phrase soit vraie, que son « autre lui » ne la laissait pas indifférente mais il savait bien que cela était impossible, il avait le double de son âge et c'était un homme brisé... Mais il ne voulait pas être honnête avec lui-même car cela impliquerait le présent : que la sorcière s'intéresse à lui maintenant, et il ne préférait pas penser à cela, il était dans ce monde depuis seulement un jour bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui pour qu'il ait envie de sauter sur la première femme qu'il croise ? Bon très bien peut être pas lui sauter dessus mais il ne pouvait dire que Hermione ne le chamboulait pas...


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou mes lectrices et lecteur ! Et oui je crois bien qu'il y a un garçon qui suit ma petite histoire ( bon okay les pseudos ça veut rien dire dans l'absolu mais j'ai le droit d'espérer hein ^^) Mais si toi lecteur masculin, lis ceci, n'ai pas peur de me donner ton avis, je serai vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que tu pense ! En tout cas bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs qui que vous soyez fille, garçon, chat, chien, hibou... J'aime tout le monde :) haha**

 **Bon soyons sérieux, je suis contente j'ai eu le temps de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui finalement ! Cela fait donc deux chapitres pour cette semaine, j'espère que vous serez heureux ^^**

 **Bien, on avance un peu dans l'intrigue et la romance pour cet update! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à notre Queen JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Après le petit déjeuner, Sirius et Hermione étaient allés au ministère. Et sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, la sorcière remarqua que beaucoup de femmes se retournaient sur leur chemin, elle comprenait enfin l'arrogance dont Sirius avait fait preuve en se vantant de son succès auprès de la gente féminine à Poudlard, même elle, était obligée d'avouer qu'il était plus que charmant... Hermione grinçait des dents et pour faire bonne mesure, elle s'agrippa à son bras avec l'espoir de faire cesser tous ces regards langoureux. Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil et eut du mal à retenir un sourire satisfait, elle était jalouse? Intéressant...

\- Alors vous me dîtes, Miss Granger, que ce jeune homme est Sirius Black, qu'il vient du passé, le premier novembre 1981 plus précisément et qu'il est apparu quand vous travailliez dans la salle du temps et que cela a été contre votre volonté?

\- Oui Monsieur, en résumé c'est cela, confirma la jeune femme.

Elle savait que cette histoire était bizarre et difficile à croire pourtant elle n'avait pas menti à son patron, Sirius avait une nouvelle vie et il fallait qu'il parte sur une base totalement honnête et saine.

\- Vous savez Miss Granger, heureusement que je vous connais et que j'ai confiance en vous car je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté de croire en une histoire aussi rocambolesque, de toute façon il m'est d'avis que peu de personnes peuvent manipuler le temps, surtout à leur avantage, il est trop volatile et dangereux. Et je suis également sûr que vous allez approfondir ces faits, quand vous découvrirez ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, faîtes-moi un rapport.

\- Bien sûr, cela sera fait monsieur Chase.

Hermione était assez soulagée de la confiance de son supérieur, il connaissait son travail et sa réputation.

\- Monsieur Black, je vais vous faire enregistrer dans les registres des sorciers bien sûr et vous êtes complètement réhabilité. Après la guerre, nous avons pu mettre à jour tous les dossiers et vous avez été innocenté de tout, fait à titre posthume. Je suis heureux de vous voir bien vivant devant moi, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous dans cette nouvelle vie. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un emploi, des rendez-vous avec un psychomage peut être puisque j'imagine votre désarroi dû à ce grand changement, n'hésitez pas, la communauté sorcière vous doit bien cela.

Sirius hocha la tête, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de son incarcération totalement injuste, il tenait une rancœur contre les autorités magiques.

\- Et bien puisque vous en parlez, déjà j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer chez moi, dans la maison que j'avais achetée durant mes études à Poudlard et ensuite j'étais auror avant d'être arrêté donc je pense que je pourrais reprendre mon travail pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être auror à nouveau, cela lui faisait trop penser à James, à la guerre mais il comptait bien trouver autre chose. Et pour ce qui était de sa maison, il l'avait achetée avec l'héritage de son oncle Alphard, après avoir habité quelques temps chez les Potter pour échapper à sa famille. Il avait été étonné hier soir quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Hum oui, pour votre emploi il n'y a aucun problème, je vais envoyer un message au département des aurors et vous pourrez commencer quand cela vous plaira. Malheureusement pour votre maison, vous ne pouvez pas la récupérer. En fait quand vous avez été envoyé à Azkaban, tous les biens à votre nom, enfin quand cela a été possible, ont été réquisitionnés par le ministère et vendus.

\- Quoi? Vous vous moquez de moi?

Sirius avait le visage rouge et les poings serrés, il était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de louche, en effet ce bureaucrate paraissait trop mielleux avec lui. Hermione posa sa main sur son poing pour l'apaiser, après tout, il était en situation de pouvoir, il pouvait demander ce qu'il voulait maintenant pour rattraper leur erreur.

\- Hum, non je suis désolé monsieur Black. Enfin vous savez à l'époque ce n'était pas moi qui prenait les décisions et même aujourd'hui je ne suis que le porte-parole du département judiciaire. Je vais leur envoyer un message également pour qu'ils s'occupent de votre affaire, je suis persuadé que vous serez généreusement dédommagé.

Hermione intervint:

\- Mais vous voulez donc dire que tout cela est une affaire classée depuis longtemps et que ce dédommagement n'aurait pas eu lieu pour son héritier? Si Sirius n'était pas réapparu, vous auriez profité de sa mort pour échapper à cette indemnité? Harry Potter n'a hérité que du square Grimmault et du compte chez Gringotts car vous ne pouviez pas y accéder c'est cela?

Monsieur Chase était blanc comme un linge et mal à l'aise.

\- Miss Granger vous savez très bien que cela n'était pas de mon ressort, c'était au département de la justice, niveau testamentaire de prévenir monsieur Potter, je suis vraiment désolé de cette injustice et de la position du ministère, c'était des temps très sombres et nombres de personnes qui travaillaient ici n'étaient pas honnêtes, malheureusement.

\- Je le comprends bien monsieur, mais maintenant, qui au ministère est courant de tous ces arrangements faits dans le dos des innocents accusés à tort et de leurs héritiers?

Son patron se tortilla dans son fauteuil, son silence était éloquent.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Viens Sirius, nous rentrons. Je ne pense pas qu'on soit en état d'être assez diplomatique si on va maintenant au département de la justice. J'espère que quand nous prendrons contact avec eux, tout aura été mis au clair.

Hermione voyait bien que Sirius ne décolérait pas, il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Sans un regard pour son supérieur, ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent directement à la zone de transplanage afin de rejoindre le square.

Ron devait passer les voir en fin d'après-midi, quand Harry rentrerait du travail, elle espérait que d'ici là Sirius aurait digéré la nouvelle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le calmer alors elle le laissa errer dans la demeure tandis qu'elle s'affairait au repas, voulant aider Kreattur qui lui ne cessait de maugréer contre la sorcière. Certes son comportement avait changé, et en bien, depuis que Harry lui avait offert le faux médaillon horcruxe, mais il avait toujours un caractère difficile et Hermione, né moldu, n'était pas sa sorcière préférée au monde...

Quand tout fut prêt, elle le chercha dans chaque pièce de la maison, elle n'avait pas envie de crier pour l'appeler et préférait s'accorder un peu de répit avant de découvrir son humeur. Elle le trouva dans la chambre de Regulus, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard fixé au plafond. Hermione le rejoignit en silence, elle regardait son profil et attendait une réaction sa part. Lui dire que le repas était prêt aurait été déplacé et puis de toute façon ils étaient des sorciers, un coup de baguette et les plats étaient réchauffés. Quand enfin il se tourna vers elle, elle relâcha un souffle qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

\- Je me souviens de quelque chose que je n'ai pas vécu.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle ne pensait pas entendre une telle phrase.

\- J'ai eu comme un flash, une grosse migraine de quelques secondes, je me suis vu en Patmol nageant dans une eau gelée et noire et m'éloignant d'Azkaban. Je crois que c'était mon évasion. Je ressentais tout ce que mon "moi" avait vécu, je me sentais tellement faible, dépressif et même suicidaire. Et puis tout s'est arrêté, j'étais de retour dans mon corps.

\- Tu penses que c'était un souvenir de l'autre "toi"?

\- J'en ai eu l'impression, c'était tellement réel. Tu crois qu'il y en aura d'autres?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais lu ou entendu parler d'un cas comme toi. Si ça arrive encore et que c'est une scène où tu es avec l'un de nous, on pourra te dire si c'était réel.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête et prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Il entremêla leurs doigts.

\- Merci de m'avoir laissé du temps tout à l'heure et de m'avoir défendu au ministère.

Les joues de la sorcière prirent une jolie teinte rosée et elle déclara d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant:

\- Je t'en prie. Hum, aller monsieur le prétentieux, à table maintenant.

\- Je vous suis Miss Granger, lui répondit-il en souriant.


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou mes petits lecteurs 3 Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec la rencontre Sirius/Ron ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

 **AliceBlack : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes compliments :) je suis heureuse que tu aime l'histoire! Pour ce qui est des tournures de phrases que tu trouve gênantes, écris moi les si tu as le temps, j'essaierai de corriger. C'est possible après tout, c'est pas facile de coucher les idées que l'on a dans la tête quelques fois ^^ Pour les chapitres courts, tu as raison et j'essaie de me faire violence pour les faire plus longs mais j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de grosse coupure entre deux scènes ^^**

 **Amagicpotatoe : haha je suis contente que ça te plaise Hermanito ! Ecris moi encore en anglais t'es trop mignon ;p**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Hermione s'était enfermée tout l'après-midi dans la bibliothèque des Black. Elle espérait trouver des réponses à l'apparition soudaine de Sirius et si ce n'était pas le cas ici, elle demanderait au professeur Mcgonagall de se rendre dans celle de Poudlard. Il y avait surtout des livres traitants de la magie noire dans celle des Black et inconsciemment, elle préférait ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions ici. Durant ses années d'études, elle était souvent venue lire quelques un de ces livres, quand elle séjournait là, cela la changeait du ménage que Mrs Weasley les obligeait à faire. Et puis elle adorait découvrir de nouvelles lectures, même si certaines étaient dangereuses, Hermione était loin d'être une mangemort, son but n'était que de s'instruire et quel est le meilleur moyen de connaître ses ennemis qu'en découvrant leurs façons de procéder? Mais avec le temps, elle avait oublié que tout ce savoir dormait tranquillement au square, venir ici lui rappelait toujours Sirius alors elle ne faisait souvent que des passages éclairs pour Harry et restait avec lui à chaque instant. Même son ami évitait d'y rester plusieurs heures tout seul, cette maison devait le déprimer autant qu'elle, pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir, c'était son seul lien avec son parrain. Mais maintenant qu'il était revenu et que Sirius avait parlé d'habiter autre part, Hermione se demandait ce qu'allait advenir de cette lugubre maison.

La sorcière avait trouvé quelques ouvrages traitants des voyages dans le temps, certains parlaient des retourneurs de temps, d'autres évoquaient de dangereuses potions ou encore de sorts très aléatoires. Cela finissait toujours mal pour le voyageur ou pour celui qui était à l'origine du saut. Certains se perdaient dans les années, d'autres disparaissaient ou encore provoquaient de grands malheurs changeant le cours de temps. Il n'était jamais question d'un voyage ou d'un voyageur hasardeux. Elle ne lisait que des exemples de sorciers réalisant mal leur potion, mourant dans d'atroces souffrances, désartibulés ou même désintégrés. Réprimant de nombreux frissons, Hermione en finit là avec ses lectures et se promit d'envoyer une lettre à la directrice de Poudlard le soir même.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé au milieu de toute cette horreur, en tout cas rien qui ne ressemble à ta situation.

Sirius était dans le salon, assis sur le plus grand et moelleux des fauteuils face au feu de cheminée. Il avait une tasse de thé à la main et caressait distraitement Pattenrond lové sur ses genoux. Sa maîtresse était allée le chercher en début d'après-midi, avant d'entamer ses recherches, pour qu'il retrouve son ami Patmol. Elle savait que Sirius s'était d'ailleurs transformé et qu'ils étaient allés se balader dans le quartier, elle avait trouvé cela drôle et adorable. Son chat au caractère grognon était plus qu'heureux de retrouver son ami.

\- C'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire, je ne peux pas croire que cela soit un accident.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je vais découvrir le fin mot de tout ça et m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien, nous t'avons retrouvé, ce n'est pas pour te perdre à nouveau.

Sirius lui accorda un sourire resplendissant, lui faisant confiance comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années. Puis il se rappela de quelque chose et fit une grimace.

\- J'ai eu un autre flash quand on est revenu avec Pat'. Le chat releva la tête à sa mention puis se réinstalla confortablement, plantant quelques peu ses griffes au passage, l'air de rien. Quelle idée de le nommer si ce n'est pas pour lui parler ensuite?

\- Ah bon? Et qu'as-tu vu?

\- Je vais attendre Harry et Ron avant de le raconter, ils ne vont pas tarder et je ne veux pas me répéter.

\- Oui tu as raison, je vais aller me faire un thé en attendant.

Elle était toujours à la porte, lui disant cela, elle rejoignit la cuisine. Elle prépara une grande théière pour la venue de ses amis et quelques biscuits. Elle apporta le tout, avec des tasses, en les faisant voler devant elle, jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Elle resservait Sirius quand les garçons débarquèrent.

\- Et ben dis donc! C'est impressionnant et bizarre vous aviez raison! Cria presque Ron. En fait, il n'avait pas tellement changé que ça notre Sirius.

Il examinait le jeune Sirius, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, accompagné par son tact légendaire.

\- Hum enchanté Ronald, enfin tu comprends je ne t'ai jamais rencontré alors que toi si apparemment... Et d'ailleurs je suis heureux de savoir qu'avec presque quinze ans de plus et des années de prison, j'aurai toujours l'air que j'ai maintenant, attends, à moins que je ressemble à un vieux?

Il se tourna vers Hermione paniqué, il ne voulait absolument pas faire plus vieux, il se trouvait parfait tel qu'il était et avait déjà du mal à accepter que ces jeunes gens soient justement plus jeunes que lui et surtout l'aient vu dans il ne savait quel état...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, tu es parfait. Enfin physiquement du moins... Et encore chacun ses goûts, certaines préfèrent les blonds charismatiques plutôt que les bruns ténébreux...

Harry et Ron levèrent haut leurs sourcils en dévisageant leur meilleure amie et se tournèrent vers Sirius pour découvrir sa réponse.

\- Quoi? Quel blond? Tu viens de dire que tu me trouves parfait physiquement donc tu ne préfères aucun autre homme n'est-ce pas? Et tu penses que je suis ténébreux? C'est intéressant... Et, attends que veux-tu dire par "physiquement"? Je suis parfait tout court! A tous les niveaux mêmes! Alors je ne te permets pas d'insinuer le contraire!

Sirius se laissa emporter, parlait avec véhémence, son regard brillant vers Hermione. Pattenrond, réveillé, feula en direction du jeune homme et sauta sur le sol. La jeune fille, quant à elle, leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire, c'était tellement simple de le taquiner. Ron, dans un désir d'apaiser les esprits, et surtout car il se pensait à l'origine de la querelle, s'empressa de se manifester.

\- Euh Sirius, je suis content de te voir aussi et t'inquiètes pas, t'étais cool comme mec malgré ton âge. Tu ne nous traitais pas comme des gamins contrairement aux autres et tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Fred et George.

Harry hocha vivement la tête et ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé puisque Hermione avait pris le second fauteuil. Sirius sembla quelque peu s'apaiser mais ne cessa de lancer des regards en coin à la sorcière, espérant sûrement qu'elle s'excuse ou nie ses propos. Mais la brunette n'en fit rien et se contenta d'arborer un joli petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Fred et George? Demanda Sirius après avoir méchamment croqué dans un biscuit.

\- Les frères de Ron, les jumeaux, répondit Harry.

Son filleul semblait mal à l'aise et jetaient des coups d'œil à son ami. Le prénom Fred lui disait quelque chose, Hermione lui en avait parlé...

\- Les dignes héritiers des maraudeurs en fait, continua Ron avec un sourire triste. Fred est mort pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et Sirius se maudit d'avoir demandé. Ils ont ouvert une boutique de farces et attrapes sur le chemin de traverse, on t'y emmènera, George sera heureux de te voir.

L'animagus hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Hermione essaya de changer de sujet.

\- On a quelque chose à vous dire les garçons. Il semblerait que des souvenirs de la vie du Sirius que l'on a connu apparaissent, si je puis dire, dans l'esprit du "nouveau Sirius".

\- C'est vraiment bizarre quand vous parlez de moi comme ça, dit le concerné, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir deux vies ou deux "moi" vous voyez.

\- Désolée, c'était maladroit je te l'accorde mais on ne sait pas comment le nommer.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, c'est étrange mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre vu ce que j'aurais pu vivre, ou ce que j'ai vécu? Enfin bref vous m'avez compris. Sinon, Hermione dit vrai, j'ai des sortes de flashs, ça a commencé ce matin, j'ai "vu" mon évasion d'Azkaban et cet après-midi, j'ai assisté à toute la scène de la cabane hurlante avec vous.

\- Que se passait-il dans ton souvenir? Demanda Hermione.

\- Et bien, je tirais Ron par la jambe, d'ailleurs désolé mon pote, lui lança-t-il et le rouquin haussa les épaules, c'était il y a longtemps. Il avait le traître dans ses mains, vous êtes arrivés, puis Remus, on a invoqué Peter pour qu'il reprenne forme humaine, ensuite cet idiot de Rogue est arrivé et tout est parti en vrille.

Harry et Ron lancèrent un regard à Hermione, ils connaissaient tous la vérité sur l'histoire du défunt professeur Rogue et il allait falloir qu'ils l'expliquent à Sirius, celui-ci allait sûrement s'en vouloir de s'en être prit à lui durant leur scolarité...

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, affirma Harry.

\- Alors cela signifie que ces souvenirs sont réels, mais comment cela est-il possible qu'ils me reviennent alors que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai vécus?

\- Et bien d'une certaine manière c'est toi qui les as vécus tout de même et ensuite cela fait seulement un mystère de plus à étudier, au point où on en est de toute façon...

\- Je sais pas vous les gars, mais moi je suis assez content finalement, avoua Ron. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Ben ouais, Sirius est de retour et on vit une nouvelle aventure, ça me plaît bien.

Tout le monde sourit doucement.

\- T'as raison, si cette histoire n'a aucune mauvaise conséquence, je serais content de vivre ça, accorda Harry.

\- On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui faîtes les recherches, bougonna Hermione.

\- Voyons ma belle, on sait tous ici que tu adores les mystères sinon tu n'aurais pas cet emploi, la taquina Sirius.

Elle haussa une épaule et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Sinon avant que j'oublie, j'ai eu une idée pour ton anniversaire demain Sirius. Harry semblait excité. J'ai pris ma journée pour que l'on reste ensemble et le soir j'ai pensé à un dîner au Terrier, je suis sûr que tout le monde sera heureux de te voir.

\- C'est une bonne idée Harry, répondit son parrain, ça me plairait de rencontrer toutes les personnes dont vous m'avez parlées et je serai vraiment heureux de sortir de cette maison.

\- Parfait alors. Ron tu restes dîner avec nous ce soir?

\- Non désolé, je vais rejoindre Lavande et Hugo mais on se voit demain? Vous pouvez venir à la maison l'après-midi, on sera rentré de l'hôpital.

\- Avec plaisir.

Le rouquin ne tarda pas à partir, après avoir serré ses amis dans les bras. Les trois restant dînèrent ensemble et discutèrent jusqu'à assez tard dans la soirée. En effet Hermione et Sirius avait rapporté à Harry la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le matin avec monsieur Chase. Le survivant était hors de lui et il lui fallut quelques temps pour se calmer à l'instar de son parrain. La sorcière partit peu après, elle travaillait le lendemain contrairement aux garçons. Elle les retrouverait le soir chez les Weasley. Elle serra longuement Harry et Sirius dans ses bras avant de partir et profita de cet instant pour inspirer discrètement le parfum de ce dernier. Elle savait déjà, qu'une fois dans son lit, elle aurait encore du mal à s'endormir et penserait à lui...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous laisse ce soir avec l'anniversaire de notre beau Sirius!

Réponses aux review :

Aliceblack : J'adhère complètement à ta théorie, j'aime le voir comme ça, un peu un briseur de coeur, ça fait parti de son charme ^^ et je suis absolument d'accord avec le fait qu'il ne l'est pas envers Hermione, ça montre qu'elle est différente et que leur histoire est différente des autres. Après j'aime aussi qu'il soit un peu plus qu'un coureur de jupon, avec son enfance et sa famille, puis avec la perte de ses amis, sans parler de Azkaban, il est loin d'avoir eu une vie facile notre pauvre Sirius :(

En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu!

Amagicpotatoe : ahh tu m'as tuée encore ^^ tu me connais bien hein :) c'était frustrant de pas pouvoir lire ce que j'écrivais alors ? :p " oups j'ai failli me spoiler " haha

Merci à ma BETATWIN

Disclamer : Tout est à JKR

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9

Hermione ne s'était jamais autant ennuyée de sa vie, même les cours du professeur Binns passaient plus vite que cette interminable journée, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Elle fut bien plus que surprise quand elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas envie de travailler, elle s'était même demandée si une autre personne n'avait pas pris possession de son corps. De plus elle manquait de sommeil, des souvenirs de ses quatrième et cinquième années lui étaient revenus, tous en rapport avec un certain animagus bien sûr. Durant la pause déjeuner, elle s'était empressée d'aller sur le chemin de traverse afin de lui trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire d'ailleurs. Elle avait acheté une veste en cuir gris foncé qui s'adaptait au corps du sorcier, au temps et à la température... Bref elle était parfaite. Et elle se languissait de découvrir la réaction de Sirius, enfin elle se languissait la fin de la journée tout court pour le rejoindre. Elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, il lui manquait après toutes ces heures où ils ne s'étaient pas quittés et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. De plus elle avait peur de connaître son état d'esprit aujourd'hui, en effet c'était son premier anniversaire sans ses amis…

Harry et Sirius avaient passé l'après-midi chez Ron et Lavande, ils avaient câliné le petit Hugo quand il ne dormait pas et avaient discuté avec le rouquin de ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère la veille avec le patron d'Hermione. Tous les deux avaient suivi la petite famille au Terrier quand l'heure fut venue. Mais Sirius avait préféré rester dans le jardin pendant que les deux amis expliquaient quelque peu la situation au reste de la famille Weasley. Ils avaient décidé de parler d'une surprise, qu'un ami était venu du passé, que la situation était compliquée mais ils n'avaient pas dit de quelle personne il s'agissait. Tandis qu'il attendait, Hermione apparut, joliment apprêtée et les yeux de Sirius brillèrent. Quand elle le remarqua, elle s'avança vers lui, peut-être un peu trop vite mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et ouvrit grand ses bras pour l'accueillir. Elle s'y lova en soupirant et il posa sa tête sur la sienne, à cause de sa grande taille, reniflant ses cheveux.

\- Enfin! Tu m'as manqué.

La sorcière se crispa entre ses bras, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de laisser s'échapper mais il la rassura bien vite.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi chérie.

Il était sincère, il avait pensé à Hermione toute la journée et regrettait qu'elle ne fut pas avec eux chez Ron. Lui parler, être près d'elle et se chamailler lui avaient manqué. Elle se détendit et se détacha quelque peu de Sirius pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle devait bien sûr lever la tête.

\- Bon anniversaire Sirius.

Il lui sourit et replaça une mèche bouclée derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Puis Harry ouvrit bruyamment la porte en les pressant de rentrer, ils sursautèrent et se détachèrent vivement l'un de l'autre.

\- Sirius?

C'était Arthur qui avait parlé, Molly était bien trop choquée et avait laissé tomber ses casseroles. George l'avait serré fort dans ses bras tandis que ses grands frères lui serraient la main et lui tapaient dans le dos. Pour être surpris, ils l'avaient été c'est sûr mais plus important ils étaient tous réellement heureux et Mrs Weasley criait au miracle. Arthur répétait, plutôt pour lui-même, "C'est incroyable!" et sa femme ne cessait d'affirmer toutes les cinq minutes "Je suis si heureuse!". Tout le monde souriait, profitait de cette ambiance et même les regards en coin, souvent plein de colère, que lançait Ginny à Harry ne gâchaient la fête. En effet ils avaient rompu peu après la guerre, ces idiots étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre mais avaient trop de fierté ou étaient trop aveugles pour régler leur rancœur. C'était Harry qui avait quitté Ginny, il voulait simplement du temps pour lui après la guerre et toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécues, mais maladroit comme il l'était, Ginny avait compris de ses paroles qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle, qu'il n'avait plus de sentiment pour elle, elle s'était même demandé s'il l'avait vraiment aimée un jour... Chaque personne dans la pièce avait compris le fin de mot de l'histoire et essayait souvent de les rabibocher mais ce n'était pas facile avec ces deux têtes de mules.

Sirius avait arboré un beau sourire toute la soirée en découvrant cette famille de rouquin qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts et qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Mais malheureusement ses yeux gris restaient hantés par ses souvenirs et malgré lui il se languissait que ce moment se termine pour être malheureux à sa guise, pour effacer ce sourire un peu faux.

Il ne pouvait nier être entouré de personnes qui tenaient à lui, Molly lui avait préparé ses plats préférés (Harry lui avait suggéré quoi cuisiner pour faire plaisir à leur hôte surprise), chacun lui parlait avec bonheur, Harry et Ron lui avaient offert plusieurs petits présents dont des sucreries et quelques farces et attrapes. Et enfin Hermione lui avait acheté une magnifique veste en cuir assortie à ses yeux dont il était tombé amoureux, elle était parfaite mais il n'avait pas été surpris d'un tel cadeau de la part de la brunette, elle savait toujours quoi faire, quoi dire, quoi offrir, de l'avis de Sirius en tout cas, qui était donc le meilleur avis qui soit. A peine déballée, il enfila sa veste et la garda toute la fin de soirée. Il remercia tout le monde chaleureusement et le fit à nouveau au moment de partir, malgré son chagrin, tous lui avaient souhaité un bon anniversaire.

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce samedi quatre novembre, elle se prépara et alla directement au square rejoindre Harry et Sirius. La veille, elle avait bien senti l'abattement de l'animagus malgré son sourire et elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui remonter le moral ou au moins parler avec lui. Mais quand elle arriva à la vieille bâtisse, son meilleur ami lui apprit que son parrain n'était pas là, pire qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit ici, c'était Kreattur qui le lui avait dit au petit déjeuner. Inquiète, elle retourna chez elle pour envoyer Newton avec une lettre destinée à Sirius.

Le jeune Black était présentement allongé sur un lit ayant connu des jours meilleurs, dans la cabane hurlante. Il avait était obligé de jeter quelques sorts de nettoyage et de réchauffement dans la pièce où il était puis s'était écroulé sur la chose qui lui servait de matelas. Il avait eu besoin d'être dans un endroit qui lui rappelait ses amis, il n'aurait voulu être qu'avec eux mais même s'il n'y avait pas eu ce saut dans le temps, il aurait passé son anniversaire seul, pire, seul et en prison. Il ne pouvait se sentir que reconnaissant envers le tournant qu'avait pris sa vie et envers les nouvelles personnes qui y étaient apparues, pourtant il ne pouvait cesser de penser à James, Remus, Lily et même à Peter, il se demandait pourquoi il avait trahi ses meilleurs amis...

Il sursauta quand un hibou pénétra par un des trous présent dans les murs, la cabane hurlante était une ruine. Il avait un pelage brun, était assez mignon mais avait un sacré air hautain, ce qui était assez drôle pour une si petite chose. Il prit la lettre et l'animal alla se poser dans un coin, il attendait donc une réponse.

 _" Sirius,_

 _Harry m'a dit que tu n'avais pas passé la nuit au square. J'espère que tu vas bien... Saches que si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je ne peux pas imaginer ta tristesse et je comprends que tu aies envie d'être un peu seul. Mais si tu pouvais prendre le temps de me rassurer seulement, je t'en prie. Tu es dans un monde où beaucoup de choses sont différentes de ce que tu connais et je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien comme je te l'ai déjà dit, et tu sais que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas._

 _Prends soin de Newt, comme je ne sais pas où tu te trouves, il a peut-être fait beaucoup de chemin._

 _Hermione."_

Sirius soupira fortement, sacrée sorcière trop maligne, trop curieuse et trop attachée aux causes perdues... Il conjura une plume et de l'encre afin de répondre à la jeune femme au dos de sa lettre. Il lui avait écrit où il se trouvait pour qu'elle vienne. Il aurait le temps de se faire à cette idée, le chemin serait long jusqu'à Londres pour son hibou. De toute façon il était resté seul toute la nuit à ruminer ses sombres pensées, parler avec Hermione lui ferait peut-être du bien, comme c'était le cas pour chacune de leurs conversation à présent, et ils en avaient eu de difficiles.

La sorcière apparut environ une heure plus tard et quand elle le découvrit, elle s'allongea à ses côtés non sans avoir fortement grimacé sur l'état du lit. Et comme elle l'avait déjà fait dans la chambre de Regulus, elle attendit qu'il parle en premier.

\- Ils me manquent tellement...

Hermione prit la main de Sirius et la serra, elle était tournée vers lui, sa tête appuyée sur son poing gauche, ses yeux rivés à son profil.

\- Pendant la guerre, ma plus grande peur était de perdre les gens que j'aimais. Alors j'ai effacé la mémoire de mes parents et je les ai envoyés en Australie. J'ai pu les retrouver il y a peu de temps et leur rendre leurs souvenirs. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour eux. Mais pour les autres, les sorciers, mes amis, Ron et Harry, je ne pouvais rien faire de plus qu'être présente à leurs côtés. Et ça me tuait d'imaginer les perdre. Quand je pense à ta tristesse, j'essaye d'imaginer ce que tu ressens : je vois Harry et Ron morts et ça me rend malade. La vie est injuste Sirius, tu n'as pas été élevé dans la bonne famille, tu as perdu tes amis, tu as été accusé à tort... Mais tu veux connaître ma théorie? Tu as une deuxième chance, une nouvelle vie pour te créer de nouveaux bonheurs.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, se tournant vers elle et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, il avait besoin de son réconfort.

\- C'était mon premier anniversaire sans eux.

Hermione passait doucement ses mains dans les mèches sombres du jeune homme.

\- Et ce ne sera pas le dernier malheureusement. Mais je te promets qu'il sera le plus triste car nous serons avec toi pour tous les prochains et tu iras un peu mieux à chaque fois. Tu te rappelleras des souvenirs heureux que nous allons vivre. Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle vie Sirius Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Petit retour à Poudlard pour ce chapitre, Hermione trouve enfin des réponses mais... Haha j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop frustrés ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Amagicpotatoe : " Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! mouahaha " je suis contente que tu préfère ma fic aux chocolats haha moins d'une semaine regarde! Bon même si je t'ai un peu spoilé le chap17 tu m'aimes quand même hein ? ^^ xo xo**

 **Aliceblack : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ;) et pour ta question, je dirai oui et non ( haha je déteste les gens qui disent ça et je le fais aussi ^^ ) alors oui car je pourrai l'imaginer, dans ma tête il le représente assez bien, les cheveux noirs un peu longs, les traits fin, assez sexy... Mais en fait dans mon imagination, ou du moins l'idée que je me suis faite de lui, est un peu floue, il ne pourrait se représenter par un visage précis d'un acteur existant, ça serait plutôt pleins de traits de physique, je sais pas trop comment l'expliquer, je le trouve sexy, charismatique, ténébreux, malicieux, intelligent, parfait! Bon j'espère que tu m'as comprise malgré mon fouilli, désolée ma tête est comme ça toujours en bordel ;)**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Ce samedi après-midi, Hermione avait décidé de se rendre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle en avait fait part aux garçons et ils avaient tous décidé de l'accompagner, Sirius était heureux de redécouvrir l'école, Harry d'y aller avec son parrain et Ron avait dû faire face à une Lavande grognon, elle n'était pas très heureuse qu'il la laisse seule avec Hugo, si tôt après l'accouchement. Mais celui-ci avait argumenté : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient retourner à Poudlard. De plus il lui avait dit qu'Hermione ferait des recherches à la bibliothèque et aussitôt rassurée, elle l'avait laissé partir. En effet même si elles s'entendaient bien aujourd'hui, Lavande ne pouvait oublier que la brune était le premier amour de Ron et si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les séparer, elle gardait à son égard, une certaine appréhension. Mais peut être imaginait-elle que la vision de leur école raviverait des souvenirs à son fiancé... Pourtant le rouquin était à mille lieux des pensées de sa femme, il était heureux d'être à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis mais il se languissait déjà la fin de journée pour retrouver son petit garçon, il en était gaga.

A peine arrivés, les jeunes gens et surtout Sirius s'émerveillaient du château et de ses nouveautés. Depuis la guerre, les parties qui avaient été détruites, avaient été reconstruites bien sûr, le trio avait d'ailleurs aidé à l'époque, et il existait donc quelques petits changements. Tous les sorciers qui avaient participé à la reconstruction, avaient essayé d'être les plus fidèles possible à l'original, pourtant le château était imprégné de magie et de secrets crées par les fondateurs eux-mêmes. Certains passages et pièces cachés avaient donc été découverts ou détruits malheureusement. Mais Harry et Ron s'imaginaient déjà arpenter avec Sirius tout le château afin de découvrir de nouveaux secrets, en effet ils comptaient sur le maraudeur pour modifier la carte justement qui donc n'était plus à jour. Hermione n'avait pas pu trouver tous les sortilèges composants la carte et de toute façon elle et ses deux meilleurs amis ne connaissaient pas le château aussi bien que Sirius.

Ils étaient allés saluer la directrice Minerva Mcgonagall qui n'avait su comment réagir à l'apparition du jeune Black. Bien sûr elle était heureuse qu'il soit là plutôt que mort c'était évident mais elle était surtout surprise. Elle avait vécu et connu beaucoup de choses rocambolesques au cours de sa carrière avec Dumbledore, les maraudeurs, le trio d'or et même la guerre mais elle n'avait jamais vu de tel voyageur du temps. Et l'inconnu l'inquiétait.

Pendant que les trois garçons vagabondaient dans le château, Hermione s'était enfermée dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, qui d'ailleurs était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver la jeune femme. La sorcière avait emprunté tous les livres qui lui paraissaient utiles et s'était installée sur une table de la réserve où il y avait moins de monde. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le trio se faisait aborder par tous les élèves, émerveillés de rencontrer les plus grands héros de la guerre. Elle savait que les garçons s'étaient lancés des sortilèges de désillusion pour y échapper. Quant à elle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait profiter de la bibliothèque et surtout de la réserve qui lui était bien utile dans son travail. Les élèves les plus sérieux qui passaient souvent leur temps libre au milieu des livres, avaient donc l'habitude de la voir. Mais de toute façon, la sorcière était bien heureuse de recevoir de grands sourires sur son passage. Cependant les autographes étaient une autre histoire, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre et surtout elle ne voulait pas ressembler à Lockhart.

Autour d'elle, étaient éparpillés des dizaines de livres comme _Voyages dans le temps à travers les âges_ , _Les Plus grands sorciers des temps passés, présents et futurs_ , _La Magie intentionnelle_ ou encore _Du Destin au temps qui passe_... Et ses lectures avaient été on ne peut plus instructives. D'après ce qu'elle avait trouvé, il n'existait qu'une seule possibilité à la présence de Sirius et elle devait avouer que cette raison lui faisait extrêmement peur...

En parlant du loup, le jeune homme venait d'apparaître devant elle, la faisant sursauter.

\- Je t'ai trouvé grâce à la carte. Il agita le parchemin devant elle. Harry et Ron sont allés aux cuisines prendre quelque chose à grignoter et on doit les rejoindre dans le parc.

\- On? Je fais des recherches Sirius et je n'ai pas terminé.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et rassembla tous les livres de la table dans ses bras. Mais il se ravisa bien vite en découvrant leurs poids et les fit léviter devant lui. Hermione bougonna pour la forme et se leva.

\- Tu finiras dans le parc. Je veux que tu sois là.

\- Tu devrais apprendre qu'on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie Sirius.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et elle secoua la tête. Irrécupérable.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc Harry et Ron étaient déjà installés sur une couverture face au lac. Hermione lança des sorts de réchauffement, le vent soufflait fort et la sorcière ne voulait pas qu'ils soient tous malades. Et elle les entoura d'un champ de dissimulation pour que les élèves curieux ne viennent pas les voir.

Hermione avait maintenant sa réponse quant à la présence de Sirius mais elle continuait à chercher des informations qui auraient pu l'aider à comprendre le phénomène des souvenirs. Elle se demandait s'il y avait une raison pour laquelle le jeune homme se rappelait petit à petit de la vie du Sirius plus âgé. Allongée à plat ventre sur la couverture, elle passait au peigne fin les ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas terminés. Les garçons quant à eux, dégustaient les petits plats des elfes, il y en avait pour un régiment comme d'habitude mais Ron semblait vouloir remédier à cela. Sirius poussa une part de Brownie vers Hermione avant qu'il ne reste plus rien et se rapprocha ainsi d'elle.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose alors?

La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour faire disparaître les lettres imprimées qui dansaient devant ses pupilles et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Elle le remercia d'un sourire pour le gâteau avant de le manger par petites bouchées. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait profiter des repas de Poudlard, autant prendre son temps.

\- Et bien oui. En fait, j'ai même découvert la raison de ta présence parmi nous...

\- Et? Tu n'as pas l'air très emballée, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle?

Harry et Ron s'étaient rapprochés pour écouter leur conversation.

\- Non, non! Rassura Hermione. Ça serait même une bonne nouvelle mais je ne te cache pas que c'est difficile à croire. Et c'est bizarre aussi. Enfin de toute façon je n'ai pas fini mes lectures, je préfère attendre un peu avant de tout t'expliquer.

Ses deux meilleurs amis haussèrent les épaules, si c'était une bonne nouvelle ils pouvaient bien attendre et ils avaient l'habitude du perfectionnisme de la jeune femme. Mais Sirius resta perplexe, il sentait Hermione mal à l'aise et se languissait d'avoir le fin de mot de l'histoire.

Tandis que la sorcière finissait ses recherches, les garçons modifièrent la carte du maraudeur grâce à leur expédition. Ils n'avaient pas terminé bien sûr et programmaient déjà une nouvelle visite du château. Hermione pinça les lèvres quand elle entendit leur idée de faire cela de nuit, sans avertir la directrice de leur présence, seulement car cela serait plus amusant...

Les jeunes gens étaient repartis de Poudlard en début de soirée, Hermione avait tenu à prévenir Mrs Pince qu'elle empruntait les livres pour quelques jours. Après tout, elle n'avait pas oublié qu'elle devait faire un compte rendu à son patron et puis cette histoire avait un rapport avec son travail. Ils avaient été saluer le professeur Mcgonagall puis avaient rejoint Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner. Ils passèrent la soirée chez Ron et Lavande. Pourtant ils n'y restèrent pas longtemps, Harry, Sirius et Hermione partirent sitôt le dîner terminé, fuyant lâchement une Lavande de fort mauvaise humeur. En effet, elle semblait toujours en colère après son fiancé et le petit Hugo avait apparemment été difficile tout l'après-midi. Le pauvre Ron dû donc subir le courroux de sa future femme.

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle ce soir-là, elle s'attela directement à son dossier. Elle était loin d'être fatiguée, son cerveau était rempli d'informations et menaçait d'exploser. Elle raconta et expliqua donc sur plusieurs pages, l'apparition de Sirius, ses recherches, sa conclusion et son point de vue envers tout cela. Elle se relut plusieurs fois et enfin la fatigue s'empara d'elle. Elle alla se coucher avec une impression de légèreté, comme toujours quand elle trouvait des réponses à ses questions. Malheureusement de nouvelles apparaîtraient bientôt et elle ne pourra pas trouver de réponses à celles-ci dans les livres...

* * *

Bon les titres des livres qu'emprunte Hermy peuvent vous aider à chercher le POURQUOI !

J'attend avec impatience vos petites théories ^^

A bientôt!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Je publie le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui car avec les fêtes je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps sinon ^^ et puis si jamais vous vous ennuyez en attendant les cadeaux, vous aurez de la lecture comme ça!**

 **Bref, dans ce chapitre on ne voit pas Sirius, bouhhh! Ne m'en veuillez pas trop ^^**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Amagicpotatoe : Tu as trouvé! c'est fantastique, quelle imagination haha tu es fada mon frère d'amour**

 **Untapir : Mais moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi hihi**

 **Merci à Bettiej, et Sarah0406 pour avoir cherché une théorie ;)**

 **Et merci aux plus fidèles lecteurs x3**

 **Les réponses ne sont pas encore dans ce chapitre, il faudra patienter un peu ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Ce dimanche-là, Hermione passa la journée à fuir Sirius. Certes, ce n'était pas très Gryffondor de sa part mais elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage de lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait découvert la veille à Poudlard. Ce matin donc elle se prépara tranquillement, passa dans une boulangerie de Londres afin d'acheter quelques petites mignardises et s'invita chez ses parents pour le déjeuner. Elle savait qu'ils étaient toujours chez eux le dimanche midi, sûrement encore en pyjama d'ailleurs. Ce qui ne manqua pas.

\- Ma puce, c'est gentil de passer nous voir.

Le ton de reproche présent dans la voix de sa mère ne passa pas inaperçu pour Hermione. Elle était venue leur rendre visite la semaine dernière pourtant mais pour Mrs Granger, ce n'était jamais assez. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait été au téléphone avec sa fille toute la journée, ce qui bien sûr, serait assez problématique pour nombres de raisons. Mr Granger s'approcha de la sorcière pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- On va aller se changer avec ta mère, tu devrais aller dans ta chambre, il y a une petite surprise sur ton bureau.

La surprise en question était originalement un livre, ses parents lui en offraient souvent, sans raison particulière, seulement pour faire plaisir à leur fille unique. Elle était en train de lire les premières pages quand un elfe de maison apparut dans un craquement sonore. Elle fit un bond sur son lit, la main sur le cœur, elle était sûre d'avoir failli subir une crise cardiaque. Son ton était donc un peu dur quand elle prononça le nom de l'elfe:

\- Kreattur!

\- Kreattur est désolé d'avoir effrayé la miss née-moldu.

Oui bon, il ne la traitait plus de sang de bourbe mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander. Elle n'était pas une des sorcières au sang pur qu'il appréciait tant.

\- Maître Sirius a demandé de trouver Miss Granger et de lui remettre ceci.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe blanche de sa main frêle. Hermione sentait l'énervement monter en elle mais elle ne voulait pas que le petit elfe se punisse, elle essaya donc de paraître aussi normale que possible.

\- Merci Kreattur, lui répondit-elle en lui prenant l'enveloppe. Hum, est-ce que Sirius m'a cherchée avant de t'envoyer?

\- Oui Miss, le maître m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas chez vous alors je devais trouver la Miss pour lui.

Hermione serra les poings.

\- Tu devais me trouver et me remettre ceci, elle agita l'enveloppe, où que je sois et quoi je sois en train de faire?

\- Oui Miss. Miss n'est pas satisfaite de Kreattur?

Le visage de l'elfe s'horrifia et Hermione s'empressa de le contredire.

\- Non, non! Tout va bien Kreattur, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais lire le mot de Sirius, tu peux dire à ton maître qu'il aura sa réponse plus tard car je suis occupée.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire afin de le rassurer.

\- Bien Miss.

Il se plia en deux jusqu'à poser son nez difforme sur le sol pour la saluer et transplana.

La jeune femme était encore énervée quand elle descendit rejoindre ses parents. Elle n'avait pas lu la lettre de Sirius, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se réjouisse du fait qu'elle lui accordait tant d'importance après tout il ne s'était pas gêné pour lui envoyer son elfe alors qu'elle aurait pu être occupée. De plus, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave sinon Kreattur lui en aurait parlé.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils en entendant son pas lourd et en découvrant son visage crispé.

\- Que se passe-t-il? Tu n'aimes pas le livre?

\- Oh si, il a l'air très intéressant merci beaucoup. Ce n'est pas ça qui me contrarie.

\- Et qu'est-ce donc? Demanda son père.

\- Rien de grave. C'est même assez idiot, non en fait c'est à cause d'un idiot.

Ses parents lui sourirent, rassurés.

\- Et qui est cet idiot? Ron ou Harry?

\- Je pencherais plus pour Ron, souffla Mrs Granger à son mari.

Hermione secoua la tête, ses lèvres tordus par une grimace. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans le grand récit de la venue de Sirius Black mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ses parents avaient le droit d'être au courant, surtout maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa propre implication.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry?

\- L'innocent envoyé en prison et mort durant votre cinquième année?

Hermione confirma d'un hochement de tête. Elle souffla un bon coup et raconta l'histoire depuis le début. Son apparition le mercredi premier novembre, c'est-à-dire depuis cinq jour seulement, et tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Elle garda pour elle les résultats de ses recherches. Sirius serait le premier à les connaître, quand elle en aurait le courage...

\- Le monde de la magie m'étonnera toujours, confia Mr Granger à la fin de l'histoire de sa fille.

Sa femme se rappela du début de la conversation:

\- Mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi c'est un idiot…

Hermione se souvint alors de la lettre et sa colère réapparut. Elle répondit à sa mère avec véhémence en battant des bras comme un oiseau frustré de ne pas réussir à voler.

\- Parce qu'il en est un c'est tout! Il est prétentieux et pense que tout lui est dû. Qu'il peut avoir ce qu'il veut quand il veut. Pourtant il est loin d'avoir été un enfant pourri gâté avec ses parents mais il agit comme tel. En fait, je crois que c'est à cause de Poudlard, avec James, le père d'Harry, ils se prenaient pour les rois de l'école. Ils se pensaient au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde.

Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir ces ressentiments pour Sirius, quelque chose clochait, surtout quand elle pensait à l'attitude qu'il avait eu avec Rogue. Certes ils étaient tous encore des adolescents mais il fallait qu'ils en parlent.

Mr et Mrs Granger s'échangèrent un long regard plein de sous-entendus.

\- Ma puce, on ne peut pas vraiment t'aider, on ne le connaît pas. Son père posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille en lui disant cela. Notre avis est que vous devriez parler. Il a l'air de compter pour toi et il faut toujours être honnête avec ses amis.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais savait qu'il avait raison. Ils allaient devoir parler de beaucoup de choses...

La brunette rentra chez elle en fin d'après-midi. Elle n'avait plus reparlé de Sirius avec ses parents. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, la jeune femme leur avait montré le petit Hugo en photo et ils avaient profité juste du fait d'être ensemble. Elle s'était confortablement installée sur son canapé avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe de Sirius.

" Hermione,

je suis allé chez toi pour te parler mais tu n'y étais pas. Bien sûr c'est logique, tu as une vie et sûrement des choses à faire mais je sais que tu as découvert la raison de ma présence ici et cela te rend bizarre. Oui absolument, bizarre! Tu n'as rien voulu dire hier et j'espérais que c'était parce que tu ne voulais pas en parler devant Harry et Ron. Mais tu m'aurais tout avoué aujourd'hui non? A moins que tu ne veuilles rien me dire car c'est grave, ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose dont on doit se réjouir et tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire. Tu vois, je deviens paranoïaque! Alors je t'envoie Kreattur car je sais que ne t'énerveras pas contre lui s'il vient te déranger où que tu sois.

Dès que tu peux, viens me voir s'il-te-plais.

Sirius."

La jeune fille était en colère, bien sûr qu'elle était bizarre, il y avait de quoi! Et il le deviendra sûrement aussi quand il saura tout. Et il se permettait de venir chez elle et d'envoyer son elfe sans la prévenir! Si elle avait été avec un homme par exemple? Bon d'accord, il y aurait eu peu de chance mais quand même, plus vraisemblablement il aurait pu la déranger en plein travail. Et maintenant elle savait bien où menait la déconcentration puisque Sirius en était une conséquence, quoi que, on n'échappe pas à son destin. Et Hermione avait bien compris que celui du jeune homme était lié au sien... Et rien n'aurait pu changer cela.

Elle décida d'envoyer une lettre bien sentie à Sirius afin de lui donner un avant-gout de leur prochaine discussion :

" Sirius,

effectivement je n'étais pas chez moi et oui j'étais occupée. Tu as absolument eu un éclair de bon sens, totalement serpentardesque d'ailleurs, en envoyant Kreattur car oui j'étais énervée. De quel droit oses-tu venir chez moi ou m'envoyer ton elfe sans prévenir? Il va falloir que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas à ta disposition, je suis ton amie, pas ton sous-fifre.

Oui je te l'accorde, je suis bizarre et je n'ai pas non plus le courage de te raconter ce que j'ai trouvé hier. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est une mauvaise nouvelle je te l'assure. Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, tu ne vas pas disparaître et il ne va rien t'arriver de fâcheux si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Donc tu attendras que je sois prête à t'en parler.

Hermione."

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi froide avec lui et cela lui faisait d'ailleurs mal au cœur mais elle était sûre que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Si ce qu'elle avait découvert était vrai, et elle savait que c'était le cas, il était primordial qu'ils soient honnêtes eux même l'un envers l'autre, pas de mensonges ou de faux semblants. Et tant pis si leur vie à venir n'était pas toute rose.

La sorcière décida donc de fuir Sirius tout le reste de la semaine. Elle se concentra sur son travail et rendit son compte rendu à monsieur Chase. Il était toujours dans ses petits souliers quand il était confronté à elle, ce qui était drôle puisqu'il était son supérieur. Si la jeune femme avait été une profiteuse, elle aurait demandé une augmentation qui, elle en était sûre, aurait été acceptée à l'instant. Mais elle préféra l'ignorer, le respect qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui avait disparu car elle pensait toujours envoyer un courrier à la gazette pour informer la population sorcière que le ministère profitait de certaines situations de guerre et d'innocents souvent trop morts pour s'en plaindre... Bien sûr, elle aurait des ennuis si elle faisait cela et se ferait de nouveaux ennemis mais elle était trop Gryffondor pour en avoir peur et pour laisser de telles injustices. Ce qui était assez paradoxal quand on comparait ce courage à celui qu'elle n'avait pas pour parler au jeune Black. Elle repoussait sans cesse leur confrontation. Elle donnait comme raison sa colère, quoi que justifiée, pour ce qu'il avait fait dimanche dernier mais qui était un peu trop longue... Elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement rancunière, preuve en était avec Ronald, il était bien souvent à l'origine de leurs nombreuses disputes et elle lui pardonnait facilement dès qu'il bredouillait des excuses. Harry était passée la voir un soir d'ailleurs, il avait bien comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait depuis qu'elle fuyait Sirius. Il lui apprit que sa meilleure amie lui manquait et bien qu'attendrie, Hermione ne flancha pas et ne se rendit pas au square jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ait décidé. Malheureusement, l'animagus ne fut pas de cet avis et le samedi suivant il transplana directement dans son salon.

* * *

 **Et oui je vous laisse comme ça, je suis vilaine hein ^^ prochain chapitre, dispute à l'horizon...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour!**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël, que vous avez vécu de bons moments avec les personnes que vous aimez, que vous avez été gâtés et que vous avez bien mangé !**

 **Vous avez eu des cadeaux Potterhaed? J'attend avec impatience celui de ma BETATWIN pour ma part, elle m'a offert le livre de coloriage HP ( oui j'ai 23 ans et alors ? ^^ )**

 **Je suis contente, même mes chiennes ont eu un cadeau! Un serre-tête avec un chapeau de sorcière à paillettes chacune! Et comment vous expliquer que c'était drôle de voir deux gros chiens avec ça, elles perdent toute crédibilité, pour les chiens de gardes on repassera haha**

 **Bon ça c'était pour Noël, maintenant pour ce qui est de notre histoire, j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire ( je ne sais pas si j'écris un épilogue ou un dernier chapitre avant pour tout vous dire ), je crois que j'ai du mal à la terminer d'ailleurs, presque comme si je ne voulais pas la quitter ^^**

 **En tout cas, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ( je l'espère ) pour vous, j'écris une nouvelle fic, encore une Sirius/Hermy et oui je l'aime trop mon Sirius ^^ ( le prologue et 6 premiers chapitres sont écrits pour l'instant ), je veux bien m'avancer avant de commencer à la publier et de toute façon ma BETA n'a pas encore eu le temps de la corriger. C'est une post-Poudlard encore une fois, Sirius n'est pas passé derrière le Voile, le trio revient pour une septième année et Sirius est prof de DFCM. Voilà pour la mise-en-bouche ^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse avec mes retrouvailles de Sirius et Hermione dans ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long mais je publierai le prochain dans pas très longtemps, vous avez remarqué que j'attend moins d'une semaine entre les publications hein...**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui prennent du temps pour me laisser une petite review, je suis très touchée! L'histoire a atteint les 50 en plus je suis contente ^^**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Sirius en avait marre. D'un côté Hermione lui manquait et de l'autre il était plus qu'énervé contre elle. Il avait compris qu'elle avait découvert la raison de son saut dans le futur mais elle ne voulait rien dire. Alors il avait voulu lui forcer la main et il avait merdé. Elle avait pris comme une violation de son intimité le fait qu'il débarque chez elle sans être invité puis qu'il envoie Kreattur à sa recherche.

Il bouillait de curiosité et d'inquiétude et mademoiselle jouait aux abonnées absentes. Ce qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à supporter, c'était les mots de la brunette, rapportés par l'elfe : elle était occupée. Par quoi ou par qui? Et cette lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyée, Merlin elle n'avait jamais été aussi froide avec lui et il devait avouer qu'il avait été blessé. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de venir la voir à l'improviste? Lui qui croyait que la sorcière répondrait toujours présente pour l'aider, il s'était lourdement trompé. Elle s'en fichait de ce qu'il ressentait, elle s'en fichait de ses peurs face à cette situation plus que flippante. Oui il devait l'avouer, il avait peur. Il avait tout perdu, ses amis, sa vie, il se rappelait à présent de la quasi-totalité des souvenirs du Sirius d'Azkaban et cela le tourmentait, et c'est peu dire. Il avait eu une vie horrible remplie de pertes, de tristesse, de solitude, d'horreur et de mort. Il avait parlé de tout ça avec Harry, il avait compati et essayé d'être là pour lui en lui changeant les idées, en étant près de lui tout simplement. Ils étaient même retournés, avec Ron, à Poudlard, un soir dans la semaine pour finir la carte. Mais tout ça ne suffisait pas, il manquait quelque chose. Il se rendait malade en pensant aux ressentiments et à l'amertume du Sirius plus vieux. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau souffle dans sa vie pour surmonter tout ça. Et il sentait, au fond de lui, que ce renouveau concernait Hermione. Elle n'était pas venue le voir de la semaine et Harry lui avait seulement dit qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui. Et lui, ne l'était-il pas? Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il lui parle.

Quand Sirius débarqua dans le salon d'Hermione, ce samedi après-midi, la jeune fille lisait tranquillement sur son canapé. Elle cria de peur quand il apparut, se levant soudainement, baguette à la main et son livre chutant sur le sol.

\- Non mais ça va pas?

La sorcière était rouge de colère après avoir reconnu son visiteur et sa baguette lançait des étincelles.

\- Non effectivement puisque tu le demandes ça ne va pas Hermione.

Sirius leva la voix, on pouvait entendre son grondement derrière ses mots comme un chien en colère, et il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Tu...

\- Tu quoi? Coupa le sorcier. Ah oui je débarque encore à l'improviste chez toi, je suis vraiment désolé de t'empêcher de vaquer à ta grande occupation. Il désigna le livre sur le sol. Ou peut-être je t'interromps dans un moment intime?

Sa voix était moqueuse et Hermione rougit d'embarras, de colère et d'indignation.

\- Ce n'est pas la question, idiot! C'est une question de respect. J'aurai pu être avec quelqu'un ou encore dans un moment intime justement! On ne s'invite pas chez les gens à moins d'une urgence.

\- J'espère que tu ne sous-entends pas que tu aurais pu être avec un homme... Et comment sais-tu que ce n'était pas une urgence?

\- Ca veut dire quoi ça? Que je ne peux pas passer un moment avec un homme ou qu'il ne voudrait pas être avec moi? Et je le sais car je te connais.

Sirius ricana cruellement.

\- Tu me connais? Si c'était le cas, tu serais vraiment mon amie et tu ne m'aurais pas snobé pendant une semaine. Et pour ce qui est de l'homme, je n'accepte pas que tu sois avec quelqu'un c'est tout.

Hermione s'étouffa presque en entendant cela.

\- Tu te moques de moi? Comment ça tu n'acceptes pas que je sois avec quelqu'un? Tu te prends pour mon père peut être? Et pour ta gouverne, je ne t'ai pas snobé, j'étais en colère contre toi mais de toute façon je le suis bien plus maintenant.

\- En colère tu parles! Tu me fuyais c'est tout, tu ne veux pas me raconter ce que tu as trouvé. Alors arrêtes de me mentir. Et heureusement que je ne suis pas ton père...

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux de colère et de tristesse. Elle pointa du doigt sa poitrine et rassembla tout son courage pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

\- Je ne t'ai pas menti, ça m'a mise en colère ce que tu as fait la semaine dernière! Tu crois que tout t'est acquis et que tout le monde est à ta disposition. Mais désolée de te faire descendre de ton piédestal, tu n'es pas le roi et tu n'es plus à Poudlard avec ta petite cours de groupies. Ce n'est pas en me forçant la main que je vais te donner ce que tu veux, tu vas devoir apprendre à être patient avec moi. Et je t'interdis d'insinuer que je ne suis pas ton amie, tu sais que je suis sincère quand je dis que je ne veux que ton bonheur. Tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de ne pas te voir de la semaine? Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas manqué?

Hermione inspira fortement, elle était fière d'elle, malgré ses yeux brillants, ses joues étaient restées sèches de toute larme. Face à elle, Sirius vacilla un peu et elle vit son visage se décomposer. Elle se retint de le prendre dans ses bras, après tout, il ne s'était toujours pas excusé pour son comportement.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

Le jeune homme avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains.

\- Je suis un idiot tu as raison. Je me suis senti blessé et rejeté par toi et les seules fois ou cela est arrivé dans ma vie, c'était de la part de ma merveilleuse famille puis de Remus quand j'ai envoyé Servillus dans la cabane hurlante durant une pleine lune... Et puis j'ai tous les souvenirs de la vie votre Sirius qui me sont revenus, et je me sens plus seul, plus triste et plus amer que jamais.

Hermione s'empara des mains de Sirius et l'emmena s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Tu sais que ce ne sont que des souvenirs, ils font partie de votre passé, à vous, les deux Sirius et ça me brise le cœur de penser à la vie que vous avez menée. Ça sera difficile mais tu arriveras à vivre avec je te le promets. Tu n'es pas seul et tu n'auras plus de raison d'être triste dans le futur.

Le jeune Black ne répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer la main d'Hermione plus fort. Puis la jeune fille se rappela de ses paroles précédentes.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Il leva ses yeux vers elle.

\- Tu sais que Severus, elle insista bien sur son prénom, était membre de l'Ordre?

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Il n'était pas un traître ou un agent double à la solde de Voldemort comme on l'a cru pendant longtemps.

Hermione lui raconta alors la mort préméditée de Dumbledore, les souvenirs du professeur Rogue qu'Harry avait vu dans la pensine avant de "mourir" et son amour éternel pour Lily...

Sirius se sentait coupable. Il avait martyrisé Severus durant toute leur adolescence, il s'en était déjà voulu mais maintenant qu'il savait que Rogue avait été un héros, qu'il avait sauvé la vie d'Harry plusieurs fois et qu'il avait toujours aimé Lily, c'était pire. La culpabilité s'ajoutait à tous les éléments négatifs de sa vie en ce moment. Il resta silencieux devant Hermione, quoi dire? Qu'il était désolé? Rogue n'était plus là pour entendre ses excuses et ne les aurait jamais acceptées de toute façon.

\- Ca va aller, je sais que tu t'en veux mais on fait tous des erreurs quand on est jeune...

\- Je suis persuadé que tu étais parfaite toi, même en pleine adolescence.

Une moue d'excuse se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, non elle n'était pas parfaite mais avait toujours essayée de l'être.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé en t'évitant, je ne voulais pas te rejeter. C'est seulement que je ne me sentais pas prête à te raconter...

\- Et maintenant tu l'es?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as si peur, si ce n'est pas une mauvaise raison ou quelque chose de dangereux.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

\- C'est parce que ça me concerne.

* * *

 **Mouahaha ne m'en voulez pas trop, je ne pouvais pas couper après puisque ça sera l'heure de la GRAANDE explication! A bientooooot et si je ne publie pas avant le Réveillon, je vous souhaite un bon Jour de l'an!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut mes petits lecteurs!**

 **Voilà enfin le chapitre "tant attendu" Vous allez avoir des réponses à vos questions et Sirius aussi... J'avoue que j'ai un peu la pression, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous trouverez mon histoire crédible, c'est l'idée que j'avais en tête depuis le début. Je n'ai jamais aspiré à écrire une grande fic pleine d'actions et de grand méchant alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu. De toute façon on entre dans les chapitres plus profonds je pense, avec ceux qui vont suivre vous aurez les pensées, les sentiments et points de vus des persos alors je croise les doigts pour cela vous plaise vraiment... D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'explication à la présence de Sirius, je crois que j'ai un peu besoin d'être rassurée là ù_ù**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews encore une fois et ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait mais qui ont follow/fav n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire!**

 **Ah si pour certains ce chapitre est un peu flou, je suis désolée et je suis prête à vous expliquer plus longuement, j'ai essayé d'être le plus claire possible mais on ne sait jamais ^^**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

\- Comment ça, ça te concerne?

Sirius avait froncé les sourcils, signe de sa perplexité. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour organiser ses idées, elle les rouvrit en lui répondant.

\- Bon autant commencer par le début. J'ai lu plusieurs livres relatant des voyages dans le temps et du destin.

\- Du destin? Mais pourquoi...

\- Je vais t'expliquer. J'ai voulu faire plus global, les voyages dans le temps ont toujours existé pour les sorciers. Ils sont également très dangereux et complexes. En troisième année à Poudlard, le professeur Mcgonagall m'avait confiée un retourneur de temps pour que je puisse suivre tous mes cours, certains se passaient au même moment tu comprends. J'avais pour consigne de faire très attention, de ne rien changer dans le passé et de ne pas me faire voir par mon double. Puis au ministère je travaillais sur le temps, sur tous les objets et sortilèges qui le concernaient. Je sais qu'il faut être prudent et ne pas utiliser les voyages dans le temps sans savoir où on met les pieds, il y a toujours quelque chose qui tourne mal.

J'ai d'abord cherché qu'est-ce qui t'avait fait voyager. Tu m'avais assurée être seul dans la salle où tu étais à Azkaban, depuis des heures et que tu n'avais rien mangé ou bu. J'ai donc exclu une tierce personne qui t'aurait lancé un sort ou fait boire une potion. De plus, si quelqu'un avait voulu te faire voyager dans le futur, il l'aurait fait avec l'autre Sirius, cela se serait déjà passé tu comprends?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin j'ai compris tout ce que tu m'as dit jusqu'à ta dernière phrase.

\- Et bien si une personne de ton époque t'avait fait voyager dans le temps, nous n'aurions jamais connu notre Sirius et il n'y aurait eu que toi. Tu aurais disparu en 1981 et tu serais réapparu en 2000 tout simplement, tu n'aurais pas vécu "deux vies".

\- C'est bon j'ai compris, nous avons le même passé, il y a donc eu un instant T.

\- Exactement! Et ta venue a un rapport avec mon époque à moi. En réalité, dans les faits c'est un banal concours de circonstances, la nuit d'Halloween où la limite entre les mondes est plus fine que jamais, moi qui travaillais avec des objets du temps...

\- C'est pour ça que tu es liée à ma venue? C'est à cause de ce que tu étais en train de faire?

\- Pas exactement...

Hermione regarda ailleurs, elle posait les yeux de partout sauf sur lui. Sirius lui prit son menton entre les doigts et tourna sa tête pour rencontrer son regard. Se faisant violence, elle fixa ses yeux aux siens et avala sa salive difficilement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione? Tu peux tout me dire tu le sais.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête avant de poursuivre.

\- C'est drôle, moi qui n'ai jamais cru en la divination... La jeune fille secoua la tête. C'était écrit, tout simplement. Tu dois accomplir ta destinée et celle-ci est liée à la mienne, voilà le lien dont je parlais.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon?

\- Oui je sais, ça parait fou dit comme ça. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai lu. Nous avons tous un destin, des choses à accomplir, plus ou moins grandes mais toutes importantes et essentielles. Toutes les vies sont liées ensemble et certaines plus fortement que d'autres. Ce que nous faisons a une incidence sur le monde, à plus ou moins grande échelle, et sur les autres. Chaque naissance, chaque mort, chaque mot, chaque décision a une conséquence. Et tout cela est écrit. Cela doit se passer. Mais quelques fois il y des erreurs, des faux pas et le destin intervient pour que la vie reprenne son droit chemin. Ta mort n'était pas écrite, tu n'aurais pas dû mourir ce jour-là car tu avais enfin trouvé ta moitié.

Nous avons tous une moitié, une âme jumelle, une personne qui nous rendra pleinement heureux. Dans les croyances moldus, celle-ci est appelée "âme sœur". Mais nous, sorciers, sommes moins romantiques, il ne s'agit pas d'amour, bien évidemment il est plus que possible et même probable entre deux âmes jumelles mais il s'agit surtout d'accomplissement. Le destin décide, nous croyons avoir le libre arbitre mais il n'en est rien, si nous prenons une décision à l'encontre de notre destinée, nous serons remis sur le droit chemin.

Tu avais donc rencontré cette personne, j'ai lu que la relation entre les deux âmes était très importante et devait absolument se concrétiser. Tu as dû reconnaître ta moitié et elle également, même si c'était inconscient. Mais tu es mort sans que vous vous trouviez véritablement. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas qu'une question d'amour, certaines âmes jumelles sont fusionnelles mais amicales, surtout fraternelles. D'ailleurs il est possible que les mêmes membres d'une famille en soient et il n'y aurait rien de romantique entre eux donc. Nous avons de la chance, nous sorciers car le destin a trouvé un moyen pour te faire revenir près de ta moitié mais quand il arrive une chose pareille chez les moldus, il n'y a aucun voyage dans le temps, aucune magie et ils restent malheureux jusqu'à leur mort, incomplets.

Sirius était sans voix, il essayait d'emmagasiner tout ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire mais c'était difficile, il prononça ces simples mots :

\- Tu en es sûre?

Elle lui envoya un regard désabusé.

\- Tu sais quel était mon surnom à Poudlard non? Miss-je-sais-tout... Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais raconté tout ça si je n'en étais pas sûre? J'ai trouvé plusieurs exemples comme toi, en fait ce n'était pas des voyageurs du temps, c'est pour cela les livres relatant du temps ne m'aidaient pas, comme ceux au square d'ailleurs, la magie noire ne comprend pas la destinée car celle-ci est juste et impartiale. Elle rétablit la balance entre les mondes. Il existe de nombreux cas inexpliqués comme le tien mais ce qui est drôle c'est que personne ne les a jamais reliés entre eux. Des gens malades qui guérissent sans aucun remède, des personnes qui se retrouvent alors que tout était contre eux... Communément appelés des miracles. Et pourtant il s'agit toujours de l'intervention du destin. Comme je te l'ai dit, quand j'étais à Poudlard, je ne croyais pas à la divination, à l'art et l'étude de voir le futur donc je n'ai jamais étudié de près de ou de loin tout ce qu'il y avait un rapport avec cela, une de mes plus grandes erreurs si tu veux mon avis.

\- Alors... Alors je suis obligé de te croire. Enfin comprends moi c'est dur à imaginer, le destin est quelque chose d'abstrait pour moi. C'est aussi une croyance populaire comme le hasard ou les religions moldues. Et tu me dis que non seulement le destin est très réel, presque tangible, mais aussi qu'il existe des sortes d'âmes sœurs. Et en plus que je suis censé avoir trouvé la mienne! Je crois qu'il y a un peu trop de d'informations à digérer là...

Hermione soupira, de fatigue et de soulagement. Elle avait enfin pu lui dire le plus gros de l'histoire même s'il restait une dernière chose importante. Mais s'il voulait faire une pause, elle n'allait pas le contredire, elle n'était pas pressée de lui dévoiler son dernier secret.

\- Malheureusement, il te reste toujours quelque chose à me dire n'est-ce pas?

La sorcière grimaça pour toute réponse.

\- Attends, est-ce que je peux survivre sans le savoir pour l'instant?

\- Bien sûr, en fait c'est même mieux si c'est quelque chose que tu devines tout seul...

Sirius haussa les sourcils et lui sourit.

\- Faisons comme ça alors. De toute façon, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Je vais retourner au square et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Tu vois, je ne te l'impose pas, je te dis juste mon souhait.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres. Hermione eu une petite moue mais acquiesça, après tout il lui avait manqué cette semaine, et elle se languissait de vivre un moment avec lui sans dispute ou grande révélation.

* * *

 **Bon je pense que vous avez bien compris qu'elle était la dernière chose qu'Hermione devait dire à Sirius non? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il l'a bien deviné lui aussi, vous le verrez au prochain chapitre. D'ailleurs à suivre, les pensées et sentiments de Sirius...**

 **Alors cette histoire de Destin et d'âme jumelle est crédible pour vous ? ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et je vous dis à l'année prochaine! Oui j'ai le droit de faire des blagues nulles de temps en temps...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonne année mes petits Potterheads d'amour! Alors j'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, tout ce que vous désirez et pleins de jolies lectures pour cette nouvelle année :)**

 **Alors passons à notre histoire, certaines lectrices ont été intrigué par le choix que j'avais fait, ce qui est normal alors si d'autres se posent les mêmes questions je vais y répondre ici pour tous. Pour cette fic, j'ai décidé que le Destin était en quelque sorte quelque chose de complètement réel, tangible et même une matière que l'on peut étudier scientifiquement comme la DCFM, les Potions, la Métamorphose etc. Attention, c'est un parti prit seulement pour mon histoire, je n'affirme pas que dans la vraie vie, le Destin existe, pour moi ( attention c'est une façon de voir la vie parmi tant d'autre ) le Destin est au même niveau que le hasard, la religion, la chance, l'horoscope, la divination etc on y croit, on n'y croit pas, on s'en fiche... Bref chacun pense ce qu'il souhaite! Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura un peu éclairé. Ah oui et aussi, tous les humains ont une âme jumelle ( dans mon histoire encore une fois ), il peut même y avoir un sorcier qui a un moldu pour âme jumelle et vice versa. Alors oui je sais que ça peut créer beaucoup de petits miracles ( pour les sorciers ), ce n'est pas obligatoirement des retours à la vie etc, ça peut être plus discret. Certes dans les faits c'est difficile à croire mais encore une fois c'est un parti que j'ai choisi de prendre car je voulais que mes persos soient un peu heureux ( mon côté Pouffy sûrement ^^).**

 **Ah oui, feufeu beug en ce moment, du coup je reçois les emails quand vous review/follow/fav la fic mais les reviews ne s'affichent pas pour l'instant donc je ne peux pas vous répondre. Je le ferai quand le site aura arrêté de beuger. En attendant merci _Alicecullen_ pour ton avis, je te répond donc par mail des que je peux ^^**

 **Bon je vous laisse avec les pensées de Harry puis de son parrain, on avance bien dans la romance!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Quand Harry avait remarqué que son parrain avait disparu cet après-midi, il s'était douté que celui-ci avait rejoint Hermione. Il l'avait vu tourner en rond comme un lion en cage toute la semaine, énervé et frustré. Cela lui faisait tout drôle d'imaginer qu'il puisse avoir autre chose que de l'amitié entre sa meilleure amie et celui qu'il considérait comme son père, ce qui était devenu bizarre d'ailleurs à cause de l'âge qu'avait Sirius à présent. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien vu la façon dont les deux jeunes gens se comportaient l'un avec l'autre. La seule fois où Hermione avait eu une attitude similaire, c'était avec Ron, quand elle était amoureuse de lui à Poudlard. Enfin quand ils croyaient tout deux avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Harry n'avait jamais voulu prendre parti entre ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait alors essayé de ne jamais se mêler de leur histoire.

Et en ce moment, Hermione réagissait de façon étrange vis-à-vis de Sirius : toujours à fleur de peau. Malheureusement, en ce qui concerne son parrain, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une femme, bien sûr il se vantait d'avoir été un bourreau des cœurs à Poudlard et Remus l'avait confirmé mais avait-il déjà été amoureux? Et puis si aujourd'hui il ressentait quelque chose pour Hermione, cela voulait-il dire que c'était également le cas pour l'autre Sirius? Harry n'avait jamais rien remarqué à l'époque, bien sûr il avait eu des préoccupations plus importantes que la vie amoureuse de son parrain mais peut être que celui-ci avait caché ses sentiments. Cela aurait été compréhensible, ils avaient vingt ans de différence, Sirius était un homme brisé, aigri et amer... Pourtant Harry n'aurait pas été choqué s'il lui avait avoué un jour avoir des sentiments pour Hermione. Le jeune homme aurait compris, l'amour ne se contrôle pas... Mais c'est vrai que d'autres personnes auraient été contre, c'était certain… Malheureusement.

Ce dont il ne doutait point, c'est qu'à l'époque, sa meilleure amie appréciait Sirius, elle devait le voir comme une de ses causes perdues, un homme triste et même colérique, pourtant courageux et toujours loyal. Harry pensait que si sa meilleure amie avait pu remonter le temps pour donner une meilleure vie à son parrain, elle l'aurait fait, se battant contre l'injustice qui l'avait frappé. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé, et après tout il n'avait rien vu en ce sens, si Hermione avait eu des sentiments pour lui à l'époque contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Quand les deux concernés arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi au square, Harry était heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait manqué cette semaine et cela était réciproque vu la manière qu'elle avait eu de le serrer dans les bras. La situation entre Sirius et Hermione semblait arrangée, ils se parlaient à nouveau et même plus posément qu'avant. Pourtant ils avaient l'air épuisés tous les deux, ils avaient dû avoir une grande discussion et Harry se languissait d'en connaître le contenu.

Sirius était loin d'être un idiot. Une fois qu'Hermione lui avait tout expliqué sur le destin et les âmes jumelles, il avait compris. Il avait compris ce que la jeune fille lui avait caché depuis une semaine et ce qu'elle n'avait pas osé lui avouer un peu avant. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il savait qui était sa moitié, il l'avait su en débarquant ce premier novembre 2000 et grâce à ses souvenirs, il était sûr que l'autre Sirius le savait également. Effectivement, dans aucune de ses deux vies, il n'aurait mis un nom dessus, il n'avait fait les recherches d'Hermione, il avait appris cette histoire de destin quelques heures auparavant, mais au fond de lui il avait toujours su ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait mettre un nom et une image sur cela, c'était une délivrance.

Dans les souvenirs du Sirius plus vieux, il avait senti ce qu'il éprouvait. Cela avait commencé par la surprise et l'admiration, une certaine journée du mois de juin en 1994*. C'était la troisième année d'étude de son filleul et il s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour le sauver des griffes de Peter. Il était encore rempli de colère liée à son injuste emprisonnement mais il avait l'espoir de se venger de ce traître de Pettigrew et une mince étincelle de bonheur rayonnait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait Harry. Et enfin, il put lui parler et même se justifier auprès de son filleul mais ce jour-là, celui qui n'aurait dû être accaparé que par Harry et par la vérité qui éclatait enfin, dut fuir à bord d'un hippogriffe nommé Buck. Au milieu de la folie présente en lui et des péripéties qui se déroulaient, Sirius Black _l_ 'avait remarquée. _Elle_ , une jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ans, complètement débraillée, griffée et blessée, les cheveux plus broussailleux que jamais mais avec des yeux lançant des éclairs, une verve peu commune et un courage suicidaire. Et il avait été subjugué. Par une gamine. Elle s'était mise devant Harry pour le protéger comme Lily et elle était également intelligente comme son amie, si ce n'est plus. Elle avait compris pour _le petit problème de fourrure_ de Remus mais ne l'avait pas dénoncé comme Lily. Elle ressemblait étrangement à la mère d'Harry et celle-ci avait toujours été la seule femme que Sirius avait respectée. D'ailleurs le temps qu'il passerait à connaître la jeune sorcière accentuerait cette impression.

Et comme si cette rencontre n'était pas assez, elle lui sauva la vie, ou plus exactement son âme. Accompagnée de son filleul, ils avaient tous risqué pour qu'il ne subisse pas le baiser du détraqueur.

Ce jour-là il sut qu'il avait rencontré la personne la plus incroyable au monde: Hermione Granger.

Et cette certitude avait perduré, quand il passait du temps avec son filleul, elle était souvent là. Elle avait même passé presque toutes ses vacances d'été avant sa cinquième année au square, chez lui, près de lui. Sirius la voyait tous les jours, au réveil, les yeux encore remplis de fatigue, après sa douche, quand elle laissait le parfum de son savon la suivre partout, au détour d'un couloir, dans toutes les pièces durant leur grand ménage. L'animagus ne l'avait jamais dit mais il était très reconnaissant envers Molly, elle lui permettait de se changer les idées pour qu'il ne pense ni à son passé à Azkaban, ni à la jeune fille qui travaillait souvent près de lui. En fait c'était d'ailleurs Hermione qui lui remontait le moral au milieu de la maison et de tous les objets ayant appartenus aux Black. Elle s'intéressait à chaque babiole et lui demandait des précisions, pour sa culture générale disait-elle. Sirius voyait en elle, une Miss-je-sais-tout avide de savoir justement, semblable encore une fois à Lily.

Puis il avait connu la jalousie. Lui, qui ne l'avait jamais été d'aucun autre homme, en connaissait les affres maintenant. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'Hermione ne faisait pas exprès. Elle n'était ni manipulatrice, ni calculatrice, elle avait simplement grandi. Et les jeunes hommes autour d'elle s'en rendaient compte. Sirius, lui, n'avait jamais eu besoin qu'elle grandisse, lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait déjà trouvée extraordinaire. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas détaillé son physique, il avait simplement reconnu son âme. Elle le brûlait par un simple regard, il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'elle était belle tout simplement. Mais un an plus tard, elle l'était encore plus, et il voyait les jumeaux s'amuser avec elle, comme ils le faisaient avec n'importe quelle fille mignonne et sympathique. Sirius savait que ça n'allait pas plus loin mais malgré l'affection qui l'avait pour les deux frères, il bouillait à chaque fois que l'un des d'eux flirtait avec Hermione. Malheureusement cette jalousie était bien pâle comparée à celle qu'il ressentait envers Ron et Harry. Il s'en voulait tellement de ressentir cela envers son filleul mais c'était plus fort que lui, quand il voyait la jeune fille toujours prompte à défendre et câliner son meilleur ami. Sirius se demandait souvent s'ils se trouveraient un jour, au détriment de Ron. Car le jeune Black en était sûr, le rouquin était amoureux d'Hermione. Il le voyait dans son attitude idiote et maladroite, dans ses regards, dans sa jalousie, semblable à la sienne, quand il regardait Harry et Hermione si proches...

Dans sa réminiscence de souvenirs, le jeune Sirius avait vécu tous ceux où la jeune fille était présente et les sentiments qu'il ressentait étaient plus forts à chaque fois, comme le manque d'elle d'ailleurs quand elle était à Poudlard. Et il était passé à travers le voile sans avouer quoi que ce soit à Hermione. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui il avait une seconde chance et il ne comptait pas la gâcher. D'autant plus qu'il savait maintenant que ce qu'il ressentait depuis toujours était juste, qu'il n'avait pas été un vieux pervers ou un fou désespéré par la prison. Non, les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis et qu'il ressentait encore pour Hermione étaient réels, vrais et évidents. Et surtout il savait qu'ils étaient réciproques. Hermione pouvait toujours essayer de le fuir, elle ressentait la même chose que lui et il en était ragaillardi. Il retrouvait peu à peu la confiance en lui qu'il avait au temps de Poudlard et qu'il avait perdue avec tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, la perte de ses amis, le saut dans le temps, Azkaban, ses souvenirs... Maintenant, il comptait bien faire avouer à la sorcière ce qu'elle ressentait, il s'en délectait d'avance. Bien sûr il se mettrait à nu lui aussi mais il voulait la faire craquer en premier, après tout, elle savait ce qu'il se passait être entre eux depuis un moment et elle l'avait gardé pour elle.

Sirius avait décidé de mettre son plan en marche dès ce soir, il avait proposé à la jeune fille de commencer la formation pour devenir animagus, sous couvert de se changer les idées après cette riche journée. Harry s'était joint à eux mais avait précisé qu'il ne participerait pas à tous les cours de son parrain, celui-ci avait bien compris le stratagème du jeune Black pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Cette première soirée avait été calme, dédiée à la méditation. Et bien sûr comme toute la formation que subiront les jeunes gens, elle fut longue et éreintante, Sirius en profita alors pour proposer à Hermione de dormir au square. Le jeune homme était heureux, elle dormait chez lui comme dans les souvenirs de "son autre lui", demain il pourrait vivre réellement, et pas seulement à travers des images, aussi vraisemblables fussent-elles, le réveil de la jeune femme et toutes les étapes de sa journée...

* * *

 *** Je ne sais pas exactement quel jour c'était, on a cherché avec ma BETATwin mais nous n'avons pas trouvé. Si jamais vous savez quel jour c'était n'hésitez pas à me l'écrire! :)**

 **Bon alors elles vous plaisent les pensées de Sirius? Vous vous attendiez à ce qu'il ait des "sentiments" pour Hermione depuis si longtemps?**

 **P.S. J'ai complètement fini d'écrire cette fic donc la publication va être assez rapide! Et il y a vingt chapitres en tout en comptant l'épilogue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hellooo everybody!**

 **Aujourd'hui, petit tour dans la tête de notre Hermione...**

 **Oh une lectrice m'avait demandée comment je voyais Sirius physiquement, et si vous voulez une idée assez précise de comment je l'imagine, on va dire quand il était à Poudlard donc bien adolescent, cherchez sur google Kirito du manga Sword Art Online! Des amis me l'ont fait découvrir et j'adore :D C'est des personnes coincées dans un jeu RPG, elles doivent finir le jeu et atteindre le pallier 100 pour pouvoir retourner dans la réalité et si elles meurent dans le jeu, elles meurent dans la vraie vie également... Bref super manga et Kirito est le perso principal :) il est vraiment trooop cute! Bref voilà petit racontage de vie ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Vos compliments me touchent toujours beaucoup!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Hermione s'était levée ce matin-là, l'esprit encore tout embrumé de sommeil et de ses rêves. D'ailleurs elle décida d'aller se doucher avant de descendre rejoindre Harry et Sirius, heureusement qu'elle laissait toujours des vêtements à elle au square au cas où. Elle avait absolument besoin d'eau froide pour effacer les souvenirs de cette nuit qui lui brûlaient les joues. Tous ses rêves avaient été visités par un certain jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux gris, et la sorcière devait s'avouer que les images qui tournaient dans sa tête étaient bien réservées aux adultes. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à un homme de cette manière, elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de relations de toute façon mais elle n'avait jamais été autant chamboulée par le désir. Bien sûr ce n'était pas que cela, elle le savait, toute cette histoire de destin et d'âme jumelle la travaillait.

Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Sirius, elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose pour lui. Mais à l'époque de ses quatorze ans passés, que savait-elle de l'amour? Adolescente, Sirius l'avait toujours un peu intimidée. Elle l'avait admiré, comme de nombreux adultes, mais il l'énervait également. Elle sentait en lui les restes de l'adolescent rebelle qu'il l'avait été et dans ces moments-là elle le trouvait un peu idiot et attendrissant comme ce qu'elle ressentait envers Ron ou Harry à l'époque. Elle savait que s'il avait été à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux, ils auraient été inséparables, peut-être était-ce dû à la relation qu'il avait avec Harry, à la ressemblance de celui-ci avec son père, à la camaraderie et à la complicité qu'il avait avec Ron. Ou bien était-ce dû à la vision qu'elle avait de lui, sans qu'elle ne sache le pourquoi, elle voulait seulement être à ses côtés à chaque instant comme pour ses meilleurs amis. En vieillissant, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait sûrement eu le béguin pour lui, pour cet homme brisé mais toujours courageux, solitaire mais toujours fort, criblé de cicatrices mais toujours beau. Oui elle avait ressenti quelque chose de fort pour cet homme-là, comme n'importe quelle adolescente aux sentiments exacerbés par l'âge.

Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était plus une adolescente, elle était une jeune femme, sûre d'elle et sachant reconnaître ses sentiments. Elle pouvait bien se les cacher ou les fuir, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient là, depuis le début, et maintenant elle savait qu'ils seraient là jusqu'à la fin. Il allait bien falloir un jour qu'elle les affronte. Surtout qu'ils prenaient un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, elle ne pensait qu'à ça tout le temps. Elle était obnubilée par cette histoire d'âme jumelle, par ses sentiments de plus en forts et pressants, et par son désir pour Sirius... Quand elle le voyait, elle n'avait envie que de se blottir dans ses bras, le toucher, l'embrasser et le déshabiller! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle se faisait l'effet de ne plus avoir aucune pudeur, aucune retenue.

Elle sortit de la douche quand ses dents commencèrent à s'entrechoquer par le froid, qu'importe elle en avait eu besoin. Elle avait craqué en se lavant avec le savon de Sirius, elle n'avait pas ses affaires, mais elle aurait pu emprunter celui de son meilleur ami, pourtant il n'en fut rien. Et maintenant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ramener ses mèches brunes devant son nez pour profiter de l'odeur du shampooing de Sirius... Elle était malade.

La cuisine était vide quand elle arriva, elle s'affaira à préparer le petit déjeuner aidée de Kreattur. Elle l'entendit d'ailleurs maugréer " Quelle honte, Kreattur est capable de préparer le repas tout seul. Se faire assister par une née moldue... ". La sorcière se mordit la langue pour ne pas réagir. Heureusement Harry arriva bien vite, il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'attabler. Elle le regardait avec un petit sourire et allait répondre à son " Bien dormi ? " quand Sirius débarqua à son tour. Il avait les cheveux trempés par la douche et le souffle un peu court d'avoir dévalé les escaliers trop vite. Il accorda à son filleul un sourire resplendissant avant de s'approcher d'Hermione pour la prendre quelques secondes dans les bras avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe.

\- Bonjour chérie.

La jeune fille était rouge et marmonna un salut presque incompréhensible. Elle se tourna pour prendre la théière et surtout inspirer fortement pour se calmer. Merlin si elle réagissait comme ça pour une simple embrassade, qu'est-ce que cela serait pour... Hum elle ne préférait pas y penser.

Fier de son petit effet, Sirius alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry à qui il envoya un clin d'œil. Celui-ci avait les épaules qui tressautaient par son petit rire, oh oui ça serait drôle de les voir se tourner autour tous les deux. D'ailleurs il en profita pour taquiner sa meilleure amie.

\- Hé tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione.

\- Hum quoi?

La jeune femme semblait quelque peu perdue en s'asseyant près d'eux.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais bien dormi. Fit Harry avec un petit sourire qui d'ailleurs s'agrandit en voyant des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de la brunette.

\- Ah oui oui, merci et vous deux?

Hermione avait senti le sang lui monter au visage en repensant à ses rêves, surtout que le protagoniste de ceux-ci était face à elle. Les deux garçons répondirent à l'affirmative en dévorant les toasts posés sur la table.

Sirius était plus que satisfait, il voyait la sorcière au réveil comme il l'avait voulu et c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Elle était adorable avec son visage encore un peu chiffonné par le sommeil, il avait pu l'approcher pour la saluer et la réaction de la jeune femme avait été plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'espérer, il la déstabilisait en la touchant à peine. Et ce qu'il avait préféré était son odeur, il avait senti son savon à lui sur elle, et l'instinct de possessivité animale au fond de lui, qu'il peinait à cacher, grognait de bonheur.

\- Harry James Potter!

Les trois jeunes gens sursautèrent renversant sur la table leur boisson ou leur toast. Dans le calme de la cuisine, ils avaient été plus que surpris d'entendre cette voix crier le nom d'Harry. Ils se levèrent de concert pour aller dans le couloir. Bien sûr ils subirent la voix stridente de la mère de Sirius et d'un coup de baguette, la nouvelle venue au square referma le rideau cachant le tableau de Walburga Black. Face à eux, s'approchait une Ginny Weasley apparemment en colère, ses yeux, lançant des éclairs, fixés sur le survivant. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement et fit un infime mouvement pour reculer. Mais la rouquine lui agrippa violemment le bras tout en lui criant dessus.

\- Tu comptais me le dire quand?

Hermione senti Sirius lui serrer la main, elle tourna son visage vers lui et il lui fit comprendre par un regard ce qu'il voulait. Elle hocha la tête et le suivit dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit une porte et ils s'enfermèrent le plus rapidement possible, n'ayant pas envie de subir les foudres d'une Ginny en colère. Mais même à travers le bois, ils entendaient la dispute de leurs amis.

\- Parce que toi tu me le dis à chaque fois quand tu pars à l'autre bout du monde pour un match de quidditch?

C'était la voix d'Harry qui venait de gronder, il avait apparemment décidé de se défendre devant la véhémence de son ex-petite amie.

\- Mais c'est complètement différent! Déjà je ne risque pas ma vie contre des criminels et ensuite tu peux demander au reste de ma famille où je suis, ce n'est pas un secret!

\- Comme si j'allais aller voir ta mère et lui dire " Bonjour Molly, savez-vous où est partie jouer Ginny car j'aimerais lui faire une surprise? Vous comprenez nous couchons toujours ensemble mais nous ne sommes pas du tout un couple! Alors? "

Hermione sursauta et posa ses mains devant sa bouche dans un réflexe en entendant l'aveu d'Harry. Les petits cachottiers continuaient donc à se voir...

\- Et puis oui tu as raison c'est différent, je n'ai pas le droit de dire où je pars en mission.

\- Ah c'est bien ça le problème comme toujours, tu ne me fais pas confiance! Et tu sais très bien que ça te tient qu'à toi pour que notre relation ne soit plus que seulement du sexe...

La brunette ferma les yeux, elle détestait entendre ses amis se disputer, surtout sachant qu'ils s'aimaient autant. De plus elle se faisait l'effet d'être une intruse dans leur intimité. Elle se tourna vers Sirius qui était allé s'installer dans le seul canapé de la pièce, en regardant autour d'elle, la jeune femme se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la bibliothèque. Elle lança un assurdito sur la porte pour ne plus entendre "le couple" et s'assit près de Sirius.

\- C'est tellement idiot, ils s'aiment plus que tout, pourquoi se font-ils autant de mal?

\- Viens là, répondit Sirius pour toute réponse.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour qu'elle s'y blottisse. Ce qu'elle fit, arrachant un soupir de contentement aux deux jeunes gens. Le sorcier enfoui son nez dans les cheveux d'Hermione, il lui répondit de sa voix quelque peu étouffée par les mèches sombres.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas si simple. Tu es bien placée pour savoir que c'est pas seulement une question d'amour...

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre à son sous-entendu et se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à son T-shirt et elle nicha son nez dans le cou de Sirius. Elle se sentait tellement bien, à sa place.

Le jeune homme soupira, il lui avait tendu une perche mais elle avait fui. Elle ne faisait pas à honneur à sa maison quand il s'agissait de lui mais il lui pardonnait facilement, lui-même avait des difficultés à avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il se contenta de profiter du moment présent, car malgré le mutisme de la sorcière, elle était plus qu'ouverte au rapprochement physique, sans mauvais jeu de mot... Elle sentait sûrement comme lui, ce besoin vital d'être près l'un de l'autre. Cela le rendait d'ailleurs malade et idiot, il avait l'impression d'être un autre homme, être amoureux rendait niais et il levait les yeux devant ses propres pensées. Lui qui s'était toujours moqué de James quand Lily était dans les parages, il comprenait enfin. Mais il préférait cent fois ressentir de la tendresse et de l'admiration envers la jeune femme qu'il tenait entre ses bras plutôt que la solitude et la tristesse qui l'habitaient continuellement.

* * *

 **Toute la fin de la fic est écrite, je me répète ^^ donc on va dire que si vous me laissez beaucoup de review, la publication sera plus rapide... Comment ça je fais du chantage?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous passez un bon week end :)**

 **Bien vous pouvez remarquer comme je publie la suite vite hein ;p ça marche un peu le chantage je crois ^^ enfin vous pouvez voir que je tiens parole, pleins de reviews et le chapitre suivant est là :D**

 **Hé vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous connaissez le manga SAO alors et si vous trouvez que Kirito ressemble à Sirius? J'aimerai bien avoir vos avis ^^**

 **Aller je vous laisse avec nos deux amoureux! x3 x3**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Cela faisait un petit moment que Sirius et Hermione étaient dans la bibliothèque. Avec le sort de silence lancé par la sorcière, ils ne savaient pas où en était la dispute entre Harry et Ginny. Inconsciemment, ils espéraient que le problème n'était pas réglé, ils étaient bien heureux de passer du temps ensemble, que tous les deux. La jeune fille était nichée entre les bras de Sirius et c'était sa place préférée au monde. Elle ne bougeait pas, appréciant les caresses du jeune homme dans ses cheveux, mais son cerveau était en ébullition. Fidèle à elle-même, elle réfléchissait. Elle pensait à la grande conversation qu'ils avaient eu et au fait qu'elle lui avait dit de trouver tout seul _qui_ était son âme jumelle. Enfin bon elle ne lui avait pas dit ça exactement mais c'était sous-entendu et elle était sûre qu'il avait compris. D'ailleurs en ce moment même, elle était également sûre, qu'il savait. Oui il savait que c'était _elle_ , qu'il avait fait un saut dans le temps pour elle, que sa moitié, c'était elle, Hermione Granger. Elle frissonna à cette pensée et s'accrocha plus fort au tissu de son T-shirt. Il avait dit, tout à l'heure, qu'elle était bien placée pour savoir que tout n'était pas seulement une question d'amour. Elle avait compris qu'il avait voulu la faire parler de leur relation mais elle avait préféré rester muette encore une fois. Elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir un peu. Elle devait réaliser qu'il avait bien compris et surtout qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Que lui aussi avait reconnu ce lien qui les unissait.

Pourtant la conversation restait en suspens, qui oserait avouer le premier ses sentiments? Qui effacerait les derniers doutes et le flou qui subsistaient encore entre eux?

\- Tu crois qu'ils se disputent encore? Demanda Sirius, brisant le silence.

Hermione se releva de ses bras pour lui répondre. Mauvaise idée. Ses yeux s'étaient accrochés aux siens et sa bouche resta close. Les mains toujours accrochées à son T-shirt, elle se força à réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait et à ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais cela lui semblait impossible, elle ne sentait que la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, que les bras rassurants de Sirius autour d'elle, que son regard brûlant fixé au sien.

Sirius mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Hermione. Il la tenait là, au creux de ses bras, il sentait ses petites mains sur lui, son visage près du sien. Ses yeux magnifiques lui criaient de se rapprocher d'elle, il le savait. Et il leurs obéit, il déplaça ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, sa peau était brûlante, et il s'avança le plus doucement possible vers elle. Il voulait apprécier chaque seconde. Leurs regards étaient toujours accrochés et ils fermèrent seulement les yeux quand ils sentirent leurs lèvres s'effleurer.

\- Enfin je vous trouve! Ça fait dix minutes que... Oh, oups, pardon.

Hermione et Sirius sursautèrent vivement et se retournèrent le cœur battant vers la voix qui venait de faire exploser leur bulle. Harry sembla se ratatiner devant leurs regards furieux, il se sentait de toute façon assez mal d'avoir gâché un tel moment...

\- Hum je suis désolé, euh je vous cherchais. Je vous appelle depuis dix minutes dans toute la maison.

Sa meilleure amie soupira, sa colère s'envola de le voir se sentir si coupable. Et puis elle comptait bien embrasser Sirius un jour, ce n'était peut-être tout simplement pas le moment.

\- J'avais lancé un sort de silence pour ne pas vous entendre toi et Ginny.

Harry, qui avait les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures, releva la tête en entendant la voix douce et vide toute colère de la brunette.

\- Oh d'accord. Et bien elle est repartie mais on est invité au Terrier pour le déjeuner.

Sirius ne voulait pas être en colère contre son filleul alors il essaya de faire disparaître l'énervement qui le submergeait. Pourtant il aurait seulement voulu rester avec Hermione toute la journée et embrasser la sorcière jusqu'à qu'ils en aient mal aux lèvres.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et allait suivre Harry qui venait de sortir de la bibliothèque mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui et de poser sa bouche contre sa tempe quelques secondes. Hermione soupira de bonheur devant sa tendresse, elle adorait qu'il soit comme ça avec elle.

Le repas dominical chez les Weasley avait permis de rassembler tout le monde. Même Andromeda et Teddy étaient présents au plus grand bonheur d'Harry et Sirius. Quand le petit garçon ne jouait pas avec Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur, il passait son temps entre son parrain et son nouvel oncle. L'animagus avait eu les larmes aux yeux en le découvrant, il avait été plus qu'heureux de pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa cousine Andromeda, mais découvrir le fils de Remus l'avait empli de bonheur. Il ne cessait de l'admirer, de lui parler, de jouer avec lui.

\- J'ai l'impression que mon ami est un peu avec moi en le regardant, souffla Sirius à l'oreille de Hermione.

\- C'est le cas et quand il grandira, tu pourras lui raconter tout ce que tu sais sur son père, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé qu'ils connaissent lui-même ses parents... Il est comme Harry, c'est tellement injuste.

La jeune femme lui prit la main et la serra.

\- Je sais. Mais au moins il nous a et il est aimé.

L'animagus ne répondit rien et se contenta de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la sorcière. Si certains remarquèrent leur comportement, ils n'en dirent rien, simplement heureux de les voir proches. Et puis Hermione avait toujours été tactile avec Harry aussi et pourtant ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Pendant le repas, Percy qui était face à Sirius, lui parla de son affaire. En effet le jeune Black avait décidé de l'engager comme avocat, ce qu'il était depuis quelques années maintenant, pour le défendre face au ministère. Celui-ci ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre de toute façon et savait qu'il était en tort. Ce fut donc une affaire facile et rapide pour Percy, d'ailleurs après un dernier rendez-vous où Sirius devait se rendre cette semaine pour signer des papiers, tout était réglé. Il allait avoir droit à un très gros dédommagement.

Ginny n'était pas réapparue depuis sa dispute avec Harry mais celui-ci avait avoué à Hermione qu'ils devaient se voir ce soir pour mettre enfin les choses au clair avant qu'il ne parte en mission le lendemain même.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius et George décidèrent manger une glace chez Florian Fortârome et d'emmener Teddy. Ils voulaient profiter de leur dernier moment de repos pour la plupart d'entre eux, puisque Harry partait demain, George travaillait au magasin et Hermione au ministère. Il n'y avait que Ron qui était encore en congés durant une semaine et Sirius qui avait recommencé son emploi d'auror mais avec un emploi du temps emménagé pour l'instant. En effet, il fallait qu'il se mette à jour pour la réglementation et surtout sur les dossiers, il fallait donc qu'il se débatte avec pas mal de paperasses à son plus grand déplaisir. Mais il profitait du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de salaire pour vivre, son emploi du temps était donc partiel.

Ils étaient en train de déguster leurs glaces, tout en discutant, quand une vieille connaissance apparut devant eux. Hermione était occupée à débarbouiller le visage Teddy, installé entre Sirius et elle, quand elle entendit une voix aiguë.

\- Oh mais c'est les gryffondor les plus populaires du monde sorcier! Comment allez-vous? Je peux m'asseoir deux minutes? Merci c'est gentil.

Hermione eut un sourire désabusé envers la jeune femme qui venait de s'inviter à leur table, Parvati Patil. La meilleure amie de Lavande était souvent présente aux réunions entre amis que les anciens élèves de Poudlard organisaient. De plus elle était là à tous les anniversaires ou soirées que préparait Lavande, le groupe la voyait donc assez souvent. Et chacun connaissait ses bavardages qui n'avaient malheureusement pas cessés depuis Poudlard.

\- Oh mais c'est Teddy! Il grandit drôlement vite ce petit bonhomme!

\- D'abord ze suis pas petit! Ze suis grand comme ça!

Le garçon montra deux de ses doigts, encore collants de glace. Tout le groupe sourit, attendrit.

\- Oui tu raison mon chou, lui répondit Parvati.

Puis le regard de l'indienne dériva vers le jeune homme près de Teddy et elle eut une moue intriguée.

\- Et vous? On ne s'est jamais rencontré non? Je m'en serais souvenue en tout cas...

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant et le ventre d'Hermione se retourna. Voilà une belle jeune femme allait lui voler son Sirius, il allait bien se rendre compte que n'importe quelle autre sorcière était plus intéressante et plus jolie qu'elle... Elle serra ses poings de colère et d'amertume.

Mais ce fut Harry qui répondit à Parvati.

\- C'est mon parrain, Sirius Black. Bon puisque tu seras sûrement amenée à le croiser à nouveau, tu devrais demander à Lavande qu'elle t'explique l'histoire.

\- Oh mais je l'ai vue hier et elle ne m'a rien raconté! Pourtant c'est une sacrée nouvelle.

\- Peut être que Lavande a mûri et que les potins ne l'intéressent plus tant que ça... Ne put s'empêcher de maugréer Hermione dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'indienne lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Toujours aussi coincée à ce que je vois Hermione.

La brunette crispa sa mâchoire et s'apprêta à lui envoyer une réponse bien sentie mais un toucher l'apaisa tout à coup. Sirius avait entouré un de ses poings qu'il avait fermé par sa grande main. Puis il se tourna vers Parvati.

\- Et bien c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Il lui avait craché cette phrase et son ton démentait tout à fait ses paroles. Il l'invitait poliment à déguerpir. D'ailleurs son regard était réfrigérant.

Piquée au vif par l'attitude du jeune homme qu'elle avait essayé de charmer quelques minutes plus tôt, Parvati s'empressa de saluer le groupe et de partir.

\- Je vais en entendre parler à la maison, soupira Ron.

\- En même temps ce n'est pas notre faute si elle est aussi immature, répondit son frère.

\- Ze l'ai pas trop aimée, moi la madame.

L'intervention de Teddy eut le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Et ce que lui répondit Sirius gonfla le cœur d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais quoi mon grand? Moi non plus je ne l'ai pas trop aimée.

La jeune femme détendit ses mains sous la caresse du pouce de Sirius qui frottait doucement contre sa peau.

* * *

 **Un presque bisou! Mouhaha le vrai sera peut être dans le prochain chapitre...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucouuuu !**

 **Alors ce chap est un peu plus court que les autres mais mon petit doigt me dit que son contenu rattrapera cela ^^**

 **Et je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic " Je me relève sous ton regard ", c'est une romance Post Poudlard George/Hermione. J'espère que certains lecteurs de La Belle étoile aimeront cette nouvelle histoire!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, Sirius n'est pas à moi snifff**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Hermione passait sûrement une des plus belles soirées de sa vie. Un tête à tête avec l'homme dont elle était amoureuse. En effet, après le glacier, le petit groupe était rentré chacun chez soi et Harry avait ramené son filleul à Andromeda. Puis il avait rejoint Ginny puisqu'ils devaient avoir une conversation tous les deux. Sirius en avait donc profité pour proposer à Hermione, de dîner avec lui. Ils avaient passé leur soirée dans l'appartement de cette dernière, pour le plus grand plaisir de Pattenrond qui n'avait cessé de se faire remarquer auprès de Sirius. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, de leurs goûts, de leurs loisirs, de leurs projets... Mais les sujets étaient extrêmement bien choisis, ils n'avaient pas évoqué leurs souvenirs, leurs sentiments, tout ce qui concernait leur histoire en fait. Pourtant ils en étaient heureux, ils apprenaient à se connaître mieux, ils se découvraient l'un l'autre. Car Hermione n'avait connu que le Sirius évadé d'Azkaban et celui-ci, seulement la Hermione adolescente. Ils n'étaient plus les mêmes, la jeune fille avait grandi, mûri et était meurtrie par la guerre qu'elle avait vécue. Quant à lui, malgré les souvenirs de son autre vie qui le faisaient ressembler à l'autre Sirius, il n'était pas lui tout de même, il gardait l'espoir et la vitalité de son jeune âge à présent. Quelques fois il agissait encore d'ailleurs, comme l'idiot immature qu'il avait pu être à Poudlard.

Ils appréciaient donc de se retrouver seulement tous les deux pour un moment aussi paisible. Leur complicité en était renforcée. Ils se sentaient chacun à sa place et cela se ressentait dans leur attitude assez naturelle. Malgré les non-dits présents dans leur relation, ils savaient que tout serait avoué un jour et pour le moment ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose.

Cependant, Sirius avait bien quelque chose derrière la tête, il voulait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même, il voulait embrasser Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux, présentement installés sur le canapé, ils ne se touchaient pas mais ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille était en train de raconter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son emploi, elle devait réfléchir aux mots qu'elle employait puisque presque tout son travail était secret. Elle était donc concentrée sur ses paroles et ne faisait pas attention au comportement de Sirius, ni au fait qu'il ne l'écoutait plus du tout. En effet, il regardait les lèvres de la jeune femme bouger à chacun de ses mots mais n'entendait plus sa voix. Il ne rêvait que de s'en approcher et d'en prendre possession. Et fidèle à lui-même, il écouta son envie. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la serra.

La sorcière fronça quelque peu les sourcils et s'arrêta de parler en découvrant le regard brûlant du jeune homme. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait la dévorer et son ventre se contracta. Puis elle le vit se rapprocher d'elle tout en faisant osciller ses yeux entre les siens et sa bouche. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et inconsciemment, elle retint sa respiration.

C'est Sirius qui lui donna son souffle en posant rudement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils avaient tous les deux trop attendu et ils en avaient trop eu envie pour y aller doucement. Il écrasait sa bouche contre celle d'Hermione, léchait ses lèvres, mordillait sa langue, il essayait par ce baiser, de lui faire ressentir tout ce qui couvait en lui et qu'il avait du mal à lui dire.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de gémir, de bonheur, de désir, elle ne savait pas trop. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'on ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme ça. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce qui lui retournait l'estomac à ce moment même, ce qui faisait battre son cœur à mille à l'heure, ce qui lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles, jamais, jamais elle n'avait ressenti tout cela en un baiser. Elle sentait les mains du jeune homme caressant ses flancs, son dos, ses épaules, son cou, il avait l'air de ne pas savoir où les mettre, ou alors de vouloir les poser partout. Pour sa part, elle plongea les siennes, avec délectation, dans les cheveux noirs de Sirius. Elle avait rêvé de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans les mèches de l'animagus.

Le jeune Black s'était encore rapproché d'Hermione, il voulait la garder tout contre lui, que son corps touche le sien jusqu'à fusionner. Il ne quittait sa bouche que pour reprendre son souffle et il replongeait sur ses lèvres immédiatement après. Il aurait aimé la caresser, l'embrasser de partout sur sa peau mais il ne pouvait s'éloigner de la douce bouche de la jeune femme, il avait l'impression de respirer à travers elle.

Quand Hermione senti ses propres mains se promener sur Sirius et vouloir s'insinuer sous ses vêtements, elle essaya de reprendre conscience. Elle était complètement absente, son esprit bloqué sur le jeune homme qui l'embrassait avec tout son cœur. Mais il fallait bien que son cerveau se réveille, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle ne pouvait pas se jeter sur lui, certes ils étaient adultes et auraient été plus que consentants c'est sûr mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Même s'ils ne se l'étaient pas avoué, elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient, ils avaient tout leur temps. Alors, elle combattit son désir et ses sentiments et se détacha doucement de Sirius.

Le jeune homme la regardait perdu, il avait le regard un peu flou et n'avait qu'une seule envie : reprende Hermione dans ses bras. Elle avait les lèvres meurtries, les joues rouges et les cheveux fous, elle était sublime. Elle lui lança un petit sourire rassurant auquel il répondit en posant sa main sur sa nuque. Il la rapprocha de lui une dernière fois et déposa doucement un baiser sur bouche, puis la libéra. Il avait compris, elle avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits la première et voulait y aller par étapes. Et il ferait tout qu'elle voudra malgré l'envie qu'il avait de la prendre sur l'instant.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, dit Sirius en se levant du canapé.

Hermione avala sa salive avant de lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte mais il valait peut être mieux pour son self-control.

\- On se voit demain?

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à leur fabuleuse séance de baisers ou à la peur de l'après...

\- Bien sûr chérie, viens dîner au square. Puis Harry est absent jusqu'à vendredi pour sa mission et je compte bien profiter de ce temps-là avec toi, lui affirma-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

La jeune femme relâcha un souffle et lui sourit jusqu'à qu'il disparaisse en transplanant.

Elle mit du temps à se remettre des baisers de Sirius. Hermione était sur un petit nuage, elle était heureuse du chemin que prenait leur relation. Elle l'aimait et les sensations que lui avaient provoquées la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne la confortaient dans ses sentiments. Pourtant au fond d'elle, subsistait une peur, celle que Sirius, malgré son attachement pour elle, n'ait pas les mêmes envies qu'elle. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vraie relation sérieuse, elle non plus bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas été un bourreau des cœurs à papillonner à droite et à gauche contrairement à lui. Elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle une fois qu'ils auraient couché ensemble. Elle avait tellement peur qu'elle ne pensait même plus à leur relation d'âme jumelle, au fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la supprimer de sa vie...

* * *

 **Alors ce bisou?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour à tous!**

 **Je vais vous dire à peu près la même chose que j'ai écrit dans mon autre fic, je vous avoue que je suis très triste et chamboulée par la mort d'Alan Rickman... C'est vraiment dur, j'ai du mal à m'en remettre, j'ai même ressenti le besoin d'écrire un petit drabble pour extérioriser ma tristesse et lui rendre un petit hommage.**

 **Bref, je me dis que lire fait du bien et change les idées, c'est le cas pour moi en tout cas, donc je publie en espérant vous faire oublier quelques minutes votre chagrin si vous êtes dans le même état que moi...**

 **Bon et bien voilà l'avant dernier chapitre puisqu'il ne restera que le dernier et l'épilogue...**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 18

La semaine d'Hermione avait été chargée. Elle avait travaillé tous les jours et toutes ses soirées avaient été occupées. Le lundi soir, elle dîna chez Sirius, le jeune homme avait tout préparé, enfin tout sauf le repas cuisiné par Kreattur heureusement, le niveau culinaire du jeune homme n'était pas fameux. Elle avait passé une des plus belles soirées de sa vie, comme la veille. Hermione avait été un peu gênée et timide bien sûr par le nouvel aspect de leur relation mais Sirius avait réussi à la rassurer. Durant tout la soirée, il n'avait cessé de la complimenter, de la câliner et de l'embrasser.

Le jeune Black était enfin libre de faire tout ce qu'il avait envie, ou presque, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Et il en avait bien profité. Il se savait chanceux d'avoir une telle sorcière entre ses bras, il la voyait parfaite et ne rêvait que de passer tout son temps avec elle. Encore une fois, cela lui faisait penser à James, il aurait aimer parler de tout ça avec son meilleur ami, lui demander s'il avait ressenti les mêmes choses envers Lily.

Le mardi soir, Hermione avait dîné avec Luna Lovegood, une de ses meilleures amies. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours été très différentes, dans leurs comportements, dans leurs croyances et dans leurs visions de la vie. Mais elles étaient toutes les deux aussi loyales que aimantes en amitié, elles savaient tout simplement qu'elles pouvaient toujours compter l'une sur l'autre et surtout qu'elles s'aimaient très fort. Hermione appréciait Luna autant que Ginny, elle était sa famille.

Luna avait repris le journal de son père après la guerre. _Le Chicaneur_ avait une meilleure réputation depuis celle-ci puisqu'il avait été le seul à soutenir Harry Potter contre Voldemort et la société sorcière corrompue. Donc malgré son aspect toujours quelque peu loufoque, il avait à présent un grand nombre de lecteurs.

Hermione avait eu besoin de parler à son amie pour deux raisons. Elle avait réfléchi et voulait raconter le problème qu'avait eu Sirius avec le ministère. Elle avait donc commencé par lui décrire l'histoire depuis le début, depuis l'apparition du jeune homme. Ensuite, elle lui avait rapporté la confrontation avec monsieur Chase et c'était donc cela qu'elle voulait dénoncer. Elle avait vu la blonde noter scrupuleusement, avec l'aide d'une plume à papote jaune fluo, ses dires.

Puis, une fois que l'aspect journalistique avait été terminé, Hermione avait raconté à Luna tout ce qui était plus personnel. D'abord ses recherches, ensuite ses conclusions et enfin la relation qu'elle avait avec Sirius. C'était la première personne à qui elle en parlait et elle lui avoua ses peurs. Car grâce à son côté original, Luna avait toujours eu une vision de la vie à part et souvent plus juste que bon nombre de personnes.

\- Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas l'existence des âmes jumelles, quand nous étions à Poudlard, j'avais entendu les centaures en parler. La divination et le destin sont leurs sujets de prédilection, tu te souviens?

Hermione hocha la tête, elle ne doutait pas que Luna s'était souvent baladée dans la forêt interdite et n'avait pas peur de s'approcher des irascibles centaures, ces créatures n'aimaient pas beaucoup les sorciers.

\- En tout cas j'ai toujours trouvé que vous faisiez un joli couple Sirius et toi...

\- Euh tu veux dire quand nous étions en cinquième année? Mais tu ne l'as pas vu souvent non?

\- Oui à cette période, je voyais un lien qui vous reliait l'un à l'autre. Et quand il est passé derrière le Voile, tu as perdu de tes couleurs.

\- ...

\- Enfin ce n'est pas grave, tu les as retrouvées aujourd'hui! Et ta tête est entourée de nargoles, tu dois être vraiment amoureuse.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Luna voyait toujours des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas, Hermione en avait souvent été irritée, elle qui était si cartésienne, mais aujourd'hui elle en était assez heureuse.

\- Tout va bien alors, vous vous aimez tous les deux, vous êtes des âmes jumelles, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez recevoir de la vie. Enfin pour l'instant, il y a tellement de cadeaux dans la vie...

\- Tu as raison mais... mais j'ai peur, irrationnellement. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas autant amoureux de moi que je le suis de lui. J'ai peur qu'il s'ennuie de moi. J'ai peur qu'il me quitte...

\- Hermione, c'est normal d'avoir peur quand on aime mais tu as la meilleure des garanties comparé à beaucoup d'autres. Vous êtes des âmes jumelles, il ne pourra jamais te quitter et tu es la personne qu'il aimera le plus au monde. Il doit même t'aimer depuis longtemps, tu devrais lui demander…

Bon je vais refaire du thé à la fleur de soleil, tu en veux?

Grâce à Luna, Hermione se sentait plus sereine, elle était heureuse d'avoir parlé à son amie. Et elle comptait mettre en pratique son conseil.

.

Le mercredi soir, elle rejoignit Sirius devant une maison, une magnifique maison d'ailleurs.

\- Enfin tu es là.

Il l'embrassa doucement mais longuement, il aurait pu passer ses journées à l'embrasser.

\- Voilà ma nouvelle demeure!

Hermione le dévisagea avec de grands yeux puis se souvint que cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il cherchait un nouvel endroit pour vivre. Et grâce au ministère, il n'avait pas déboursé une seule mornille.

\- Oh je suis heureuse pour toi Sirius! Elle a l'air magnifique, tu me fais visiter?

\- J'allais te le proposer, répondit-il avec un large sourire.

La villa était immense, très belle et complètement vide. Le jeune Black pourrait la décorer et l'emménager à sa guise. Hermione avait complètement craqué pour les grandes baies vitrées qui remplaçaient nombre de murs. Du salon aux chambres, la lumière était partout et elle adorait ça. Sirius devina ses pensées.

\- Oui ça change de l'austérité du Square.

Elle tourna ses yeux pleins d'étincelles vers lui.

\- Je suis tombée amoureux une deuxième fois en découvrant cette maison.

\- ...

Sirius rapprocha le corps de la sorcière du sien et il caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Hermione, je veux que tu habites ici avec moi.

La jeune fille le dévisagea, était-il devenu fou?

\- Quoi? Mais..

Il posa sa main sur la bouche de Hermione pour qu'elle se taise.

\- Oui je sais c'est trop rapide. Je ne te dis pas tout de suite, je te dis juste ce que je voudrais. Je vais déménager ici ce week-end et quand tu seras prête tu me rejoindras. Mais en attendant tu pourras venir quand bon te semblera. D'accord?

La jeune fille se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, d'une part car il l'empêchait toujours de parler et d'une autre, elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à aligner quelques mots. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il soit si sûr de lui, d'elle, de leur histoire, n'avait-il aucun doute? Aucune peur?

Et comme pour effacer les questions qui tourbillonnaient dans les yeux de la brunette, Sirius l'embrassa fougueusement. Lui faisant oublier toutes pensées.

* * *

 **Je pense que vous apprécierez le prochain chapitre... Enfin j'espère!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoiiiir mes petits lecteurs!**

 **Bon et bien voilà, on arrive au dernier chapitre :( puisque le prochain sera l'épilogue...**

 **Alors j'espère vraiment que vous l'aimerez celui-ci car c'est quasi-entièrement un LEMON ! Je change donc le rating. Ce n'est rien de hard etc... C'est le second que j'écris donc j'attend impatiemment vos avis car ce n'est vraiment pas facile à écrire ce genre de scène, la peur de faire trop ou pas assez... J'avais envie que Sirius et Hermy "consomment" leur amour de toute façon!**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, j'aurai vraiment aimé que Sirius soit à moi... snif**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, on ne pouvait voir que la lune et les étoiles à travers les baies vitrées. Hermione se languissait de revenir dans cette maison pour découvrir la lumière du jour filtrer. En attendant, elle pouvait difficilement admirer Sirius dans l'obscurité, pourtant elle ne s'en plaignait pas car ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, pour se voir bien sûr mais aussi pour la proximité. Ils n'avaient lancé aucun lumos mais leur désir commun leur faisait distinguer chaque trait physique de l'autre.

Hermione sentait le souffle de Sirius sur son visage, du bout des doigts, elle dessinait sur son front, ses tempes, son nez, ses joues, son cou... Elle sentait la respiration du jeune homme s'accélérer. Et ce fut elle qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle lui agrippa la nuque pour l'approcher et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle embrassa sa bouche, puis ses lèvres, elle suivit le chemin précédemment prit par ses doigts. Elle entendit Sirius gémir et elle trembla de la tête au pied.

Elle était prête, elle n'avait plus envie d'attendre. Ils parleraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste qu'il lui fasse l'amour, elle allait mourir de combustion sinon.

Sirius sentit le changement s'opérer en Hermione. Dans tous les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, c'était elle qui le stoppait quand ils arrivaient au point de non-retour. Et à cet instant, il comprit qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Mais afin d'être sûr, il posa ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune fille et il arrêta de l'embrasser pour accrocher son regard. La sorcière lui sourit en retour puis se jeta à nouveau sur sa bouche. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, il déchira le tissu de toutes ses forces et étouffa le petit cri de surprise d'Hermione dans un baiser. Puis il sentit ses petites mains tâtonner maladroitement pour lui enlever son haut, elle était adorable. Il se détacha d'elle pour s'enlever les tissus encombrants et en profita pour l'admirer ensuite. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et la poussa contre le mur derrière elle, puis il se mit à genoux.

Hermione distingua à peine le mur froid contre son dos car elle sentit tout son être se liquéfier devant la vision qui se jouait devant elle. Sirius à ses pieds qui l'admirait comme la huitième merveille du monde, était en train de lui enlever ses chaussures, puis ses collants et enfin sa jupe. Et tout cela avec une lenteur désarmante, la jeune fille se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de frustration. Un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche, Sirius déposait des baisers sur chaque morceau de peau qu'il dévêtait.

Elle avait toujours ses sous-vêtements quand il se releva face à elle et qu'il entreprit d'enlever le reste de ses habits à son tour. Il était magnifique. La lumière de la nuit créait des ombres sur sa fine musculature, elle avait envie de dessiner du bout de sa langue chaque trait. Il avait quelques tatouages sur sa peau qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et de son regard. Et quand il fut complètement nu, elle se dit seulement qu'il était parfait, l'incarnation de la luxure. Elle sentait son shorty trempé et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, le sentir en elle.

Sirius vint coller son corps à la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle pouvait sentir son sexe contre son ventre, il voyait ses joues rouges même dans l'obscurité. Il mordilla la peau de son cou, il voulait la marquer. Puis il défit doucement son soutien-gorge en faisant promener ses lèvres qui suivaient les bouts de tissus. Il savait qu'elle gémissait de plaisir et de frustration et il adorait ça. Quand enfin le sous-vêtement fut à terre, il posa avidement sa bouche contre son téton, il léchait, suçait, mordillait alternant entre ses deux gourmandises et faisant crier Hermione. Sa virilité tressautait du désir qu'il avait de la faire sienne, enfin.

La brunette n'en pouvait plus, ses doigts tiraient les mèches de cheveux de son compagnon, peut être le faisait-elle un peu souffrir mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle frottait ses jambes l'une contre l'autre et son corps contre celui de Sirius, dans l'espoir d'apaiser quelque peu le feu en elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'un homme qu'en cet instant. Enfin il exauça ses prières, il lui arracha son dernier sous-vêtement, mais Hermione n'en avait cure, elle ne pensait qu'à ce qu'il soit en elle. Il la souleva et la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur et instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin. Elle sentait son sexe contre le sien, elle en tremblait. Il avait posé son front contre celui d'Hermione et se concentrait sur sa respiration. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux quand il rentrerait en elle.

Leur regard était intense, il l'embrassa une fois encore, puis les yeux toujours accrochés, il poussa en elle. Elle eut un petit cri et frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi complète.

Sirius dû faire appel à toute sa concentration pour ne pas jouir sur l'instant comme un débutant. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il était un Dieu pour le sexe, il pouvait même accomplir un marathon et pourtant avec Hermione, il perdait tous ses moyens. Il avait pris son temps pour la déshabiller, pour l'admirer certes, mais aussi car il était plus que nerveux. Il voulait être parfait pour elle, comme elle l'était pour lui. Alors il l'embrassa longuement avant de l'entendre geindre et de bouger son bassin, elle en voulait plus. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient et elle se détacha de sa bouche pour poser ses lèvres contre lui, contre la peau de son cou, de son torse, tout ce qui était à sa portée. Il accéléra le rythme et elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Ses mains glissaient, le caressaient et le griffaient.

Hermione sentait qu'elle pouvait exploser à tout moment. Les mains et la bouche de Sirius la chérissaient, leurs peaux trempées de sueur glissaient l'une contre l'autre et elle était heureuse que son compagnon la porte, elle n'aurait pas été capable de tenir une position avec l'effet qu'il provoquait elle. Elle sentait sa virilité rentrer et sortir de son intimité de plus en plus fort, elle se frottait contre lui comme si elle en voulait toujours plus. Elle criait si fort d'être sûre d'avoir du mal à parler plus tard. Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps.

Sirius aurait aimé rester des heures à lui faire l'amour, c'était la meilleure expérience de sa vie, il en était certain. Pourtant ses jambes et ses bras menaçaient de le lâcher. Il embrassa alors passionnément sa sorcière, leurs langues se battaient, ils gémissaient tous les deux. Puis il senti les petites mains d'Hermione s'agripper plus fort à ses bras, elle se resserra autour de lui le faisant succomber à son tour, il s'était tellement retenu, rien que la vision d'Hermione nue aurait pu le faire jouir.

Il emmena leurs deux corps sur le sol froid. Ils essayaient tout deux de reprendre leurs souffles et leurs esprits. Puis la voix de Sirius se fit entendre dans le silence.

\- On a baptisé la maison.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre mais elle se rapprocha un peu plus, lui grimpant presque dessus.

\- J'ai un peu froid, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Sirius l'enveloppa de ses bras avant de lui répondre.

\- On rentre alors. En plus je commence à avoir faim.

\- Ca ne m'étonne même pas... Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de cuisiner, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Heureusement que Kreattur est là alors! Tu vois bien que les elfes peuvent nous servir...

\- Sirius...

Son ton se voulait menaçant et elle lui pinça la peau.

\- Aie! D'accord, nous n'aurons pas d'elfe de maison quand nous habiterons ici.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en gloussant. Puis elle se détacha de Sirius à contre cœur et se mit à chercher ses vêtements.

\- Tu étais obligé de les déchirer?

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, répondît-il en s'habillant également. Et puis avec un reparo tout est comme neuf.

Hermione ne préféra pas répondre parce que pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait tort. Il pouvait détruire tous les vêtements qu'il voulait si son but était de lui faire l'amour comme ça.

* * *

 **Alors ? Je vous en supplie à genoux! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour mes petits lecteurs chériiiis !**

 **J'espère que vous passez un bon week-end :) moi ouiii j'ai une super nouvelle mais c'est un secret pour l'instant hihi ( l'intérêt de dire ça alors? Autant se taire! ) Oui je sais c'est pas très logique ^^ mais si vous suivez mes autres fics, vous saurez un jour ce fameux potin mouahah**

 **Hum bon revenons à nos moutons! Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour le dernier chapitre de La Belle étoile... Je vous avoue que je suis triste de clore cette histoire, c'est la première "longue" fic que je vous ai fait partager et c'est dur de se quitter :( MAIS rdv à la fin de l'épilogue pour les news...**

 **Je ne vous cache pas que l'épilogue est assez court, je n'aime pas trop écrire un trop long "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants", je préfère toujours le AVANT qu'ils ne tombent amoureux ^^ Donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même!**

 **A tous les lecteurs fantômes et ceux qui ne m'ont jamais laissé leur avis, c'est le moment de le faire! Je comprend que certains attendent la fin d'une histoire pour dire ce qu'ils pensent alors je vous attend les bras ouverts! Vous me feriez extrêmement plaisir! Savoir ce que vous avez aimé dans cette histoire, ce qui vous a gêné etc...**

 **Et je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire leur avis et particulièrement tous les lecteurs fidèles, vous m'avez toujours fait sourire! Alors un grand merci à _espe29 Delphine03 scpotter Charliee2316 Amagicpotatoe Math'L CFLM angel_ !**

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR forever**

 **Merci à ma BETATWIN**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Epilogue

\- Sirius?

\- Oui?

\- Tu l'avais deviné hein, que tu étais revenu pour moi? Que j'étais ton âme jumelle?

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit tendrement dans ses bras. Elle lui avait demandé cela en fuyant son regard, ses yeux fixés sur la fenêtre du salon de son appartement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs proches en commençant par Ron et Harry quand celui-ci était revenu de sa mission. Personne n'avait été vraiment surpris et ils étaient tous heureux pour le couple.

Sirius leva le menton d'Hermione de sa main pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de lui répondre.

\- Oui je l'avais deviné. En fait je pense que je l'ai même toujours su. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour toi et ce, bien avant que tu ne m'expliques cette histoire de destin et d'âmes jumelles.

\- Tu... Tu l'as toujours su?

\- Oui et d'après les souvenirs de la vie de mon autre moi, j'avais l'impression d'être un pervers si tu veux tout savoir. Le premier souvenir que j'ai de notre rencontre est éblouissant, tu étais exceptionnelle.

\- Quand j'avais quatorze ans tu pensais ça?

\- Je le pensais et je le pense toujours. Tu es la personne la plus extraordinaire que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

Hermione sentit son visage devenir rouge de gêne et ses yeux s'embuer de larmes contenues.

\- Tous les souvenirs que j'ai de mon autre moi te concernant me font regretter de ne pas les avoir vécus. J'aurais vraiment voulu te voir grandir, t'épanouir, te battre pour tes idées, apprendre tes cours... Et quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde, le premier novembre, que je t'ai découverte, j'ai été subjugué. Tu me donnais l'impression de te connaître depuis toujours, j'étais presque plus perturbé par toi que par ce saut dans le temps. Et tous les moments qui ont suivi, je me demandais pourquoi tu me faisais autant d'effet. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille sensation avec une autre femme. Mais maintenant le puzzle s'est enfin assemblé.

Il essuya gentiment du bout des doigts les quelques larmes qu'Hermione avait laissées échapper sur ses joues.

\- Et toi, tu le savais aussi.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ravalant ses larmes afin d'arriver à parler.

\- Tu me fascinais. Enfin je veux dire, tu me fascines toujours mais je parle de ton autre toi. Tu avais eu une vie terrible et pourtant tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Et il n'y pas seulement ça, j'admirais ton sourire et ton humour même après tout ce que tu venais de vivre, j'admirais ton intelligence et ta malice, j'admirais la place que tu avais auprès d'Harry...

Hermione aurait aimé continuer des heures à lui vanter toutes les qualités qu'elle lui trouvait mais c'était difficile pour elle de tenir un tel discours. De mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait depuis toujours. Alors elle préféra faire simple et sincère.

\- Je t'aime Sirius. Et toutes les vies, tous les souvenirs du monde ne me font que t'aimer plus encore.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme embrassa fougueusement Hermione, essayant de mettre dans son baiser tous ses sentiments.

.

\- On va se balader chérie?

Comme réponse à son compagnon, Hermione lâcha le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains et suivit Sirius. Ils sortirent de leur maison et rejoignirent la forêt toute proche, visible même depuis les grandes baies vitrées de leur villa.

Lire faisait partie des activités préférées d'Hermione Granger mais depuis qu'elle était devenue une animagus, il existait quelque chose qu'elle adorait encore plus, se balader avec l'homme qu'elle aimait sous leur forme animale.

Après un dernier clin d'œil de Sirius, il se métamorphosa en grand chien noir devant ses yeux. Elle se dépêcha de l'accompagner.

Dans la forêt, on pouvait apercevoir deux ombres imposantes courir à travers les arbres, s'amuser à faire la course, jouer tout simplement. Et on ne pouvait savoir qui gagnait ces batailles du chien aux poils noirs ou du coyote au pelage brun.

.

\- Vous avez déjà choisi un prénom? Demanda Hermione à Ginny.

Son amie et Harry s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Ils s'étaient mariés et la rouquine était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Sirius et Hermione les avaient invités à déjeuner chez eux.

\- Oui! Si c'est un garçon, ça sera James et si c'est une fille...

\- Lily?

Mrs Potter hocha la tête avec un sourire.

\- Sirius sera ému de le savoir... Dit Hermione.

\- Et vous c'est quand que vous nous ferez un petit chiot?

La brunette lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se mettre à rire avec son amie. C'était presque devenu une blague à cause de leur animagus canidé respectif.

\- Je ne sais pas Ginny, quand Merlin voudra bien.

.

\- Hermione, chuchota Sirius dans le noir, couché près de sa moitié dans le lit conjugal.

\- Oui mon chéri?

\- J'ai réfléchi.

\- Grande nouvelle!

\- Ne te moque pas de moi femme, gronda gentiment Sirius en la chatouillant. Je veux dire j'ai vraiment réfléchi et je voudrais quelque chose.

Il prit sa baguette sur la table de chevet et lança un _Lumos_. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant son visage sérieux.

\- Je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je t'impose des choses alors je vais te dire ce dont j'ai envie. Mais une grande envie, cela fait un moment que j'y pense et tu me ferais le plus des cadeaux en acceptant.

La jeune femme lui pressa la main pour qu'il continue.

\- Je... Je veux que tu portes mon nom, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme.

Il avala difficilement sa salive et inspira fortement, comme s'il avait prononcé la phrase la plus ardue au monde. Pourtant il se sentit revivre quand il vit apparaître un éblouissant sourire sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- C'est une demande?

Elle avait un regard malicieux et brillant d'émotion, elle le taquinait car pour l'instant il ne lui avait pas encore posé LA question.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une demande, s'emporta Sirius.

\- Alors ma réponse est oui.

\- Oui?

\- Oui, répéta-elle en hochant vivement la tête.

Ils riaient tous les deux et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime?

\- Je t'aime aussi mon futur mari.

 _" A la belle étoile_

 _Quelques étoiles filantes_

 _Et toi la bonne étoile_

 _Autour de toutes ces figurantes."*_

FIN

* * *

 ** _* La bonne étoile, chanson de M_**

 **Bien alors êtes-vous satisfaits de cette fin? J'espère que oui!**

 **Alors niveau projet, vous êtes sûrement au courant que je publie en ce moment une histoire Je me relève sous ton regard, une George/Hermione donc si ça interresse quelqu'un... En résumé, Fred est mort, George tente de se suicider mais Hermione arrive à temps. Ils vont devenir vraiment très proches et inconsiemment elle va le sauver de sa douleur. **

**Oui c'est une histoire assez triste au départ mais elle aura une HappyEnd promis!**

 **Pour les fans du Sirius/Hermione, vous serez heureux de savoir que je travaille sur une fic actuellement. Je me concentre pas mal sur ma George/Hermy mais la Sirius/Hermy (elle n'a pas encore de titre ) a déjà treize chapitres à son actif. J'attend un peu avant de commencer à la publier, je veux prendre plus d'avance que ça puisque je marche à l'inspiration et que celle-ci est surtout tournée vers Je me relève sous ton regard. Mais la publication ne devrait pas tarder promis.**

 **Pour vous donner un peu l'eau à la bouche avec cette nouvelle histoire, Sirius n'est pas passé derrière le Voile, le trio d'or revient à Poudlard pour une dernière année et Sirius sera leur prof de DFCM ( oui je sais pas très original jusque-là ). Et notre petite Hermione aura un vrai coup de coeur pour son sexy professeur! Pas la même ambiance que La Belle étoile je vous préviens ^^**

 **Aller je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis à bientôt!**

 **xoxo BJ**


End file.
